Lives After The End
by warperchick
Summary: The war is over in the Autobot favor. Mechs have bonded and chosen their paths into a new life. Integrated into a new society, Jazz and Prowl begin to raise an unexpected family. Together with several friends, they experience challenges, dangers, experiences, and more. Expect fluff, smut, mpreg, death OCs are present Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here i am with a new story. I am so sorry with the hiatus with Forced Resentment, I've lost my muse, but do not worry, i intend to continue it. Now with this new story, it started off as an RP, but no that the RP has been discontinued, i wanted to write it out. As it has been a year, I may forget several things. Also note, this takes place after the war has ended in the Autobot favor and things are different. Just bear with me and please, leave a like.**

Chapter One

His suspicions were confirmed the moment he received the results at the Iacon Medical Facility and Prowl sat on the berth in his home when he returned, face contort. His mate stood at his side, feeling quite ecstatic about Prowl carrying, but was unsure about Prowl's reaction-he watched his wings occasionally twitch. Jazz took a seat next to him, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his mate's cheek and snaked his arm around his waist, "Prowl, are ya alright baby?"

It took a moment for Prowl to find his words, mouth opening and closing for a moment, "Just... surprised."

Prowl's helm turned towards his mate and offered a small smile; he leaned into Jazz to rest his helm against the plating on his shoulder and nuzzle it gently. He raised his servo and rubbed his chestplates where it was swollen. According to the scans, Prowl's spark had the newspark latched ever since he and Jazz bonded, which was three groons ago. His chestplates were swelling to the point that it became tight and almost unbearable and his middle had a small, barely noticeable bump where his gestation chamber had risen over the period of three groons to prepare for the newspark's detachment.

"I didn't think we would merge during our bonding," said the Praxian as he rested against his mate. "Much less begin a family so soon."

"Then, Ay guess Primus had otha ideas fer us." Jazz replied as he stroked Prowl's cheek with a servo before cupping it and pulling Prowl towards him for a tender kiss. His lips pressed against the other pair, mesh touching mesh, "Ya'll do fine as ay Carrier."

"As will you do spectacular as a Sire." said Prowl with a smile before leaning forward to kiss his mate. Jazz chuckled as his field wrapped around Prowl's, so full of love and affection, as his arms held the white and black mech. Prowl found his way onto Jazz's lap, leaning down to kiss the black helm and trail his glossa along the edges of his audial horns, driven by a thrill; he pulled back and gave his mate a cheeky smile as Jazz's engine revved lightly and a spike of desire fluttered in his field.

"Oh, baby, why do ya love meh so much?" Jazz asked, not entirely hoping for an answer. He knew the reason why Prowl loved him. Prowl did not give his answer either, instead he gave a satisfying purr; the sound emanated from his engine and it tickled the newspark. Prowl rubbed his sensitive chestplates.

"Shall we break the news to the rest of the family?"

As far as their knowledge went, Smokescreen and Bluestreak lived together in the same household. Smokescreen gave their youngest brother company, knowing that the gray and red Praxian was not fond of the silence and being alone for extended periods of time. Prowl was sure Bluestreak was going to be ecstatic about the new arrival; upon arrival to their shared home, the youngest of the three last Praxians beamed as Prowl stepped back to permit them into his home. With a brief mixing of their fields, Bluestreak and Smokescreen looked at their middle brother. The youngest of the three leapt towards Prowl and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a bear-sized hug, "Congrats Prowl! Do you know if it'll be a mech or a femme? When did you start carrying? This is all so exciting! I'm glad you and Jazz are starting a family because neither of us have any partners to raise sparklings with."

Prowl chuckled before groaning at the tightness he was held at, "Thank you, Blue. A little word of advice, though? You're kind of hurting me because my chestplates are swollen. Bear hugs hurt."

Bluestreak jumped back with a flash of apology running throughout his field, "Sorry."

"It's alright, Blue." Prowl said with a smile, relieved to feel the tightness go away. The youngest Praxian smiled afterwards.

As this happened, Smokescreen said nothing. He had helped their creators raise Prowl and Bluestreak, thus, he was used to sparklings running around, but Smokescreen was never entirely fond of them. It was not because they were messy or they whined almost nonstop; they were fragile beings, incapable of defending themselves and entirely dependent on their parental units. He feared for them.

Now that his brother carried, quite surprisingly so, Smokescreen began to worry. This worry could be hinted in his field as it wavered closely around him.

"Is this not spectacular, Smokey? Prowl and Jazz are going to start a family! It's just so sweet, don't you wish you could start one? I know I do!" Bluestreak pulled Smokescreen out of his musings, holding onto his eldest brother's arm and showing a large smile.

Smokescreen blinked alongside the twitching of his wings before finding his words, "Um, I wouldn't want to start one. At least, not right now." He shifted his gaze from the youngest Praxian to the middle brother, "I give you my congrats, you two."

He offered a smile.

Prowl knew half of the things that went through his brother's mind, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. This was a rare occasion, Prowl hugging someone other than Jazz, and Smokescreen accepted the hug; it was not a tight hold, but closely held.

"I'll be alright, Smokescreen. You make it seem like a sparkling will be the death of me." said Prowl as he passed his assurance into his field.

Smokescreen said, "I know the bitlet won't be, but I just worry. You know how I am."

The white and black Praxian released a soft sigh, rubbing his brother's helm. Smokescreen stepped back from the hug and gave Prowl a smile.

When the couple left later in the evening, Bluestreak sighed, almost dreamily. He was seated on their couch, helm on his servo as his arm was propped up. Smokescreen looked at his brother, figuring out what he was thinking.

"Prowl will kill you if you do that." said Smokescreen.

Bluestreak ignored him as he allowed his imagination carry on, envisioning himself with his much beloved twins. During the war, they had courted for a while, but the twins decided to end it. Not only because there was a war going on, but for safety. Bluestreak continued to hold onto that love for the twins.

"It would be lovely... to be with them again. To give us another chance since the war is over. I wonder where they are, what they're doing... if they're thinking about me..." he released another spark felt sigh.

"Oh, Blue." Smokescreen sat next to his brother. He rubbed his shoulder, speaking softly, "Primus knows."

"I still love them, Smokey. I really do and I want them back in my life." he turned his helm a fraction towards his older brother. "I hope they want me back in their life as well."

Smokescreen smiled lightly, "I know you do, Bluestreak. Hopefully, Primus is on your side and grants you that."

"I hope he is on my side. How wonderful would it be to have them close and cuddle and be mine and I theirs. Become intimate, make love so sweetly, sweeter than flux-"

Smokescreen chuckled softly, interjecting before Bluestreak could go further into detail, "Keep your hopes on a low level though, Bluestreak. It would hurt me to see you cry and break apart if the twins found someone, split-spark like they or not. I want you to be happy, but if Primus does not plan to have you with them, know that I am here for you to cry on."

Bluestreak leaned against his brother, nuzzling into his shoulder, "What kind of big brother would you be if not? I love you, Smokey."

The red and blue mech pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's helm before saying, "I love you too, brother. Now, let's go out for a while. Get some warm energon at the café."

Bluestreak nodded, "Sure, Smokey."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have about 60 pages of this typed; expected about two chapters uploaded at a time or when i feel like it, maybe once a day. I found some wifi on my lawn. Yes, I know, i should probably type Forced Resentment...**

**Onwards, my readers!**

Chapter Two

When the star came over the horizon above Iacon a groon later, much of the city had come to life. Bluestreak was up and about, going to the museum to work his shift in the memorial hall of Praxus. He said his goodbyes to Smokescreen before transforming and driving off to the city's central. Iacon was lively with mechs walking or driving up and down the streets. Licensed vendors were out on their street corners, offering their products to the public. Upon arrival at the museum, Bluestreak returned to his bipedal mode and entered, finding his way to the office to check in. He received a great pay, a decent amount of 25credits per cycle; his shifts were 15 cycles an orn for six orns out of the eight in a cyber-week. Bluestreak was satisfied

He went to his designated hall and waited for the reserved groups to arrive. It was a simple job, giving tours of the memorial hall for a cycle. It was mainly him with a few assistants running the hall. Bluestreak never tired of retelling stories; not only did it inform the younglings and adults, but it helped him tell the stories without hesitating or having a breakdown.

After working the first third of his shift, Bluestreak took his first break, retiring to the rec room for the employees. The mech sighed, eager to sit down and eat a small meal and down his energon cube within the comfortable confines of the rec room.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" a femme called.

Bluestreak pivoted on heel, facing a light blue and white femme. She had sapphire diamond crystals studded on her forehelm and chest; her optics were such a pale blue, they appeared to be white; the femme's lips were a rich red. She smiled softly, speaking quietly and almost shyly, "Hello, I'm Cloudmist. To be blunt, I am hiding from my brothers because I refuse to be courted by peacocks in Vos. Would it be alright if I hide somewhere in here?"

Bluestreak took a brief moment to think it over before nodding with a small smile, "Come with me. I'm Bluestreak, by the way."

"Thank you, Bluestreak. I appreciate it." Cloudmist said as she stepped closely to Bluestreak, following him to the rec room through the weaving of mechs and femmes.

Upon arrival, Bluestreak typed in the code to enter, then stepped back for Cloudmist to go through. She nodded in appreciation, then stepped through before Bluestreak followed her in. The rec room was a well-decorated room with replicas of famous portraits hung on the walls with a kitchenette in one corner with a counter and stools to sit on. There was a small collection of tables in the center with chairs around them at their respective table. Bluestreak made his way to one of the tables with Cloudmist on his tail.

"If I may ask, why are seekers from Vos wanting to court you?" asked Bluestreak as he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

She made a grunt of disapproval, her upper lip twitching upwards in distaste, "My Sire wants to bond me off with a noble. He doesn't care who the he is, he just wants me gone from the Towers. Those prissed up peacocks are only interested in me is because my Sire carries the Crown of Vos."

Bluestreak tilted his helm, face full of surprise and interest, "If your Sire carries the Crown, then why does he reside in the Towers?"

"We go back and forth from the Vosnian Palace and the Towers. My Carrier lived there when she was courted before the war and my Sire likes the view from the penthouse." she replied, looking rather disgusted, "I do not like living the luxury; it is better than fighting for our lives, however."

Bluestreak hummed as he pulled out his cube from subspace.

"Enough about me; what about you?" her grimaced face turned into a softer appearance, smiling softly.

The Praxian chuckled, "Well, I'm a war veteran, Cybertron's finest and well-aimed sniper. I was born and raised in Praxus in the middle class where I lived until the war began and my home was destroyed. I am the lone survivor of the destruction and one of the last three Praxians in existence. My brothers, Prowl and Smokescreen, came to the city after the seeker's carpet bombed it and they thought I was offline until they caught my field weakly pulsing in a distress pattern. At that time, they were enlisted in the Autobot army and I soon came to join as infantry. I later became sharpshooter after I set my servos on my first sniper and pulled the trigger during training. I aided in the final plan to eradicate the Decepticons and now, I work here. The manager offered me a job to run the Praxus Memorial Hall when he heard I resided in Iacon and the Head Chief of the Construction Department came to me to ask what I wanted to do with the remains of Praxus. So it is currently in repair today." Bluestreak paused, realizing he had went on, "Sorry, I tend to go on without end. I almost gave you my entire life story."

Cloudmist giggled, "It's quite alright. So you and your brothers must be an exotic race if you are the last three."

"Well, um, yeah. Rare would be my definition; I had not thought of exotic before. Actually, our count will go up by one. My older brother is carrying and I'm excited for him and his mate. The bitlet will be a half breed, but who cares? The little one will still be Praxian in coding."

"Which brother? Smokescreen, is it?" she asked with a slight helm tilt.

Bluestreak laughed, " No, Prowl is the one carrying. Smokescreen, as far as I know, has not courted in a long time due to the war and even before that, he was caught up on the slot machines or playing poker with mechs from all around Cybertron who claimed to be the best poker player."

This caught Cloudmist's interest, her field flickering that interest briefly, "So Smokescreen is a gambler?"

Bluestreak nodded, lifting his cube to take a sip from it, "Oh, yeah. He has several hundred thousand credits in his savings account. He can be such an impulsive gambler at times and lose a few Gs, as the humans put it." He saw Cloudmist's confused face, brows furrowing together in misunderstanding, "A few grands in credits. He only does that when his mood dips and he has had a very off orn."

"How often does that happen to him?" she asked.

The Praxian shrugged, "On small occasions. He can get very lonely at times and all I can do is offer brotherly cuddles. Smokey doesn't like going out to find berth partners because he contracted spark disease once when he was a young mech and he received treatment for it, so it's gone. I feel a bit sorry for him because he doesn't have that special someone to make him happy, you know what I'm saying right?"

Cloudmist nodded, thinking for a brief moment, "I haven't that special someone; then again, I'm hounded by suitors so I hardly ever get the chance to. I believe you are the first mech that I've held onto a conversation without screaming or feeling bitter."

Bluestreak smiled, "Glad to be the first. If you ever want to talk with me, my comm is open for a chat."

She beamed, "Sure! I'd love to keep in contact. Perhaps I can meet your brothers sometime?"

"If the time allows, I believe I can arrange something." he held out his servo for her to hold. She set her servo in his and their data panels in their forearms opened. A cable slithered out from their respective holders and connected, passing comm link codes to one another. Once the transfer was completed, they disconnected and their data panels closed with their cables safely tucked in.

::Work?:: asked Bluestreak, giving the comm a try.

Cloudmist smiled, ::It works.::

The Praxian returned the smile, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Cloudmist."

He stood up, putting what was left of his cube in subspace. She followed his example, smiling as she did so, "As it was meeting you, Bluestreak. Perhaps I should drop by the museum more often to speak to you."

"Then, you will have to visit me during my break."

"That sounds reasonable unless I would like a tour of the hall you work at."

"Anytime."


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, as promised, I upload another chapter for your entertainment. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STICKY, JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW! Feel free to skip this chapter, but I do not 100% enforce the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, except Cloudmist. I own her.**

**Now, ONWARD and read my fellow readers!**

Chapter Three

Prowl sighed as he munched on his donut, leaning back against the chair of his office, filing criminal reports into the department's database. His chestplates were no longer swollen, but now his midsection was beginning to swell. According to Jazz, he had a "cute little bump" where his gestation chamber had fully lifted and now held the newspark within. There was nothing much but the little orb and the transfluids Jazz was supplying to supplement their sparkling's growth.

The mech found employment in the Iaconian Enforcer Department, commanding his own fine team of elite Enforcers and the Head of the Tactical Division once more. Although he was given the choice of being promoted to the Head Chief of Iacon's finest, Prowl turned down the opportunity. He was satisfied as commander of his own team.

Just as he was effective in the field, Prowl was just as effective in his office; he filed an entire groon's worth of files onto the database in a cyber-week. Iacon's Enforcer Department ran smoother than before.

It was nearing the graveyard shift when Prowl heard a knocking on his office door.

[[Open tha door, love.]] his mate said from their bond.

Prowl hurriedly stuffed what was left of his donut into his mouth, chewing it up and swallowing it down. [[It's open, Jazz.]]

The door promptly opened and the ex-saboteur strode in with a glinting smile. Prowl stood up after offlining his data computer, meeting Jazz in an embrace. They shared a chaste kiss before heading out of Prowl's office. Prowl said through their bond, [[Couldn't wait for me to come home on my own?]]

Jazz scoffed, [[Mah mate es carryin' an' he shouldn' have ta walk all alone en the dead of night.]] There was a hint of playfulness in his field as he allowed it to waver before pulling it back closely.

[[I'm a sturdy mech, Jazz. I can handle the big, bad mechs all on my own.]] Prowl replied. He went into the main office, checking out at the front desk before leaving with Jazz at his side.

Jazz chuckled as he reached for Prowl's servo, twining their digits together, [[Can ya really, baby?]] he passed a flirtatious wave towards his mate with their bond to which Prowl sent back.

[[I can handle you, can I not?]]

[[Callin' meh ay big, bad mech? Oh, dat stings.]]

Prowl tightened his hold around Jazz's servo only slightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. [[You are my big, bad mech. Mine and only mine.]]

They arrived home, Jazz shutting the door behind them. The black and white mech captured his mate from behind, wrapping his arms around Prowl's waist. Prowl leaned back into his mate, relishing the soft kisses pressed onto his neck. Their fields filled with nothing but love and passion wavered out and mixed with one another. Jazz stroked Prowl's sides, digits tracing along his transformation seams and lingering where he knew Prowl was sensitive at; he moved one servo to stroke the bump tenderly. The touch sent electrical waves up Prowl's frame, shuddering pleasantly as his servo settled above the one on his middle. There was a spike in Prowl's field as his engine gave a rev.

[[Where do ya want meh ta give ya sweet music, love?]] asked Jazz as he sucked the crook of his mate's neck.

Prowl offline his optics, loving the sensation of his mate's gentle touches and his wet glossa licking the delicate cables. [[The same place where we made our bitlet.]]

Jazz chuckled, the vibrations tickling Prowl's neck. [[Tha berth et es.]]

The couple relocated to their berthroom.

The carrying mech fell into Jazz's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around Jazz's neck and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto his mate's lips. Prowl moved first, slowly rolling his hips forward to grind against his mate's panel. Jazz released a throaty moan as the friction heated his panel, a warm pooling beginning to rise in his lower midsection. Black servos cupped the small protruding bump, rubbing delicately and tenderly.

[[Yer so beautiful, Prowler.]] whispered Jazz in their bond as he continued to caress his mate. Oh how he enjoyed seeing his mate before him like this, grinding against his panel and making quiet mewling sounds as their lips were sharing kisses. Jazz got the privilege to see the true entity of Prowl and his other side that many mechs did not see. Prowl was his forever, the ideal mate he sought for to live and raise a family with. Filled with love and spark burning passion, Jazz held his mate close to his frame and pressed into their kiss.

[[I can't imagine being with another mech for a mate; you are perfect, just for me.]]

As he ground, the newspark fluttered in Prowl's gestation chamber, clearly enjoying the thrill it felt in his creators' mixed fields. The two mechs paused momentarily, both of them looking down towards the bump.

[[Ay love ya, Prowl.]]

Prowl smiled softly. [[I love you too, Jazz.]]

The couple continued their romancing, giving each other caresses. As Jazz laid his beautiful mate upon their berth, he took in the sight before revealing himself to Prowl who had done the same earlier and moved inside of him in one easy movement. Their room was filled with hushed moans and whimpers as they began their act of love, Jazz thrusting sweetly in his mate who arched beneath him and bucked his hips in return to bring the spike of his mate deeper into him. Sensor clusters were triggered with the soft ridges of the black and white mech's spike, the valve clenching ever so often as the mesh was stretched to accommodate. Words were not needed to express the amount of love they felt for one another; sweet actions were enough to speak a thousand words. Jazz did not roughen or quicken his pace; he remained teasingly slow to build up his mate for their finish. He wanted Prowl to enjoy his overload. As his mate continued to grip him, Jazz restrained his desire to pound into his mate without warning, because in doing so, he may risk the chance of Prowl not being ready and cause harm to their unborn child. Their scent wavered in the atmosphere of their room, mixing with the ozone.

Prowl's frame quivered, moaning softly, his valve clenching the thick spike sliding in and out within him. His servos gripped the clasps of Jazz's armor, digits unlatching them and watched them fall onto their berth. The black and white mech chuckled as he was stripped bare before following his mate's example, doing the same until his protoform was exposed. The white skinplates on the submissive mech were decorated with red biofluorescent lights that streaked down his frame where the skinplates missed protection. They pulsated brightly with the pulse of his spark, brightening and dimming rapidly.

Jazz marveled the sight of his mate, whispering through their bond with a husky tone, [[So beautiful, mah Prowler.]]

Prowl could not reply, too busy moaning and accepting the pleasure from his mate. His vents hitched as his valve clenched firmly in an overload causing Jazz to groan aloud at the increased pressure on his spike; Prowl's charge fell and prepared to rise once more. His stiffened protoform loosened, hips raising to bring in his mate. The tightened valve relished the contact with the ridges on Jazz's spike and Prowl released a moan. [[Jazz... you kill me... please...]]

The ex-saboteur managed a smile as his visor dimmed, leaning down to nip Prowl's lip. [[Ay love seein' ya... moanin' an' writhin' undah meh...]]

The Enforcer whimpered. [[This speed... make it faster...]]

There was a furious rev coming from Jazz's engine as his next few thrusts came abruptly and earned himself a satisfying cry from his mate. Prowl's backstruts came off the berth, his front rubbing against Jazz and he bucked his hips. [[Yes...! Just like... that!]]

Prowl squirmed underneath his mate, uttering Jazz's designation with audible words. The white and black mech did not restrain his second overload when it came and it was sufficient to milk his mate into overload; his fluids shot out from Jazz's tip in gushes and came in contact with the open gestation chamber that took in those fluids. Jazz rested above his mate, burying his helm on Prowl's bare chest and listened to the thrum of his spark as Prowl's legs remained latched on Jazz's waist. The carrying individual wrapped his arms around his mate, stroking the bare back tenderly as his digits felt the complicated string of his spinal strut's protective layer.

The newspark within Prowl's gestation chamber fluttered causing the mech to hum and snake his servo between frames to stroke it. Jazz lifted himself, smiling blissfully at his beloved and pulled himself out of Prowl's spasming valve. A cool wave of air stuck him and Jazz hurriedly tucked the spike away behind his panel with Prowl following his example. The black and white mech lowered himself to Prowl's middle as the other propped himself up on elbows; Prowl watched Jazz kiss the little bump and carefully stroke it.

"Sire loves ya, lil bit." he whispered as he pressed his forehelm against the bump.

The newspark fluttered once more, tugging on Jazz's field with enthusiastic love. Jazz kissed it once more before lifting his gaze towards Prowl who smiled softly. "You'll make such a great Sire, Jazz."

He chuckled as he crawled next to Prowl and pulled up their covers; he pulled Prowl close to his chest, spooning him and pressing soft kisses to his nape. "Just as y'all make ay wondaful Carrier, love."

Prowl relaxed further, "I want a femme." he said as he rested a servo on his middle.

Jazz smiled, moving his servo above Prowl's, "Ay'm conformed wit' whateva Primus gives us, mech er femme. Er both."

"I know I am not having twins, Jazz."

"Et's ay possibiliteh."

Prowl smiled as he scooted back into his mate's warm arms, tucking his wings close to his spinal strut. "I love you, baby."

Jazz grinned as he nipped Prowl's nape, "Ay love ya too, sweetspark."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it has been a bit rainy here where I live and the wifi went wacky. Aside from weather issues and connectivity, I am also a very bad procrastinator. So, do not be surprised when your email gives you several notifications on multiple chapters being uploaded all at once. I owe it to you all for being such a dork.**

**Alright!**

**So in this chapter you will get to know an OC by the name of Optronix Prime. I do not own this character-the author Optronix Prime does. She is an Autobot tortured by Shockwave while the Bots were in stasis for four million years and she is Bumblebee's bonded. She had many complications-all caused by Shockwave-and one of which impairs her the ability to procreate. She can bring forth sparklings, but her frame takes a huge toll and many of the times she is sparked, she ends up miscarrying. The poor femme is a mess and I feel a little bad introducing her like this, but oh well.**

**Please R&R!**

**I do not own any characters. OCs will be mentioned.**

Chapter Four

Optronix sniffled as she remained on the medical berth; dry coolant tears stroked her cheeks, her optics on the white ceiling, "Why can't I carry like a normal bot?"

Bumblebee frowned as he held his mate's servo, stroking it gently. He didn't answer her and instead he kissed her servo tenderly as if she were to shatter.

She had miscarried the sparkling they had tried so hard for and now she was broken because her frame had killed it. The femme was in despair, hating herself for what Shockwave had done to her during the war. Her gaze went from the ceiling to her mate, full of sorrow as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Bumblebee. I am such a worthless mate... a worthless Ca-"

"Nix, honey, don't degrade yourself. None of this was your fault. Shockwave is to blame for this; he hurt you, he did this to you. None of it was your fault." he sat down on the berth and clutched her servo, his words as sincere as can be. His other servo reached out to cup her cheek and his thumb stroked the surface and the freshly fallen tears. "You are not worthless in any way. I love you for who you are and I don't want you hurting yourself thinking you are the contrary."

She said nothing as her gaze returned to the spot on the ceiling.

"It took us many attempts, but we can always try again. Perhaps, it wasn't the sparkling we wanted. Perhaps, Primus had other ideas-"

"Regardless, Bumblebee, I wanted the sparkling. I wanted to raise another sparkling with you. Frag what Primus thinks, I wanted to carry it." she huffed, new tears forming in the corner of her optics. "Why can I not be normal for once and not give a frag about all these complications I have? I didn't ask for this..." she began to cry again.

Bumblebee's spark nearly tore apart as he leaned down and embraced his mate, burying his faceplate in her neck and pressing small, soft kisses. She put her arms around him, sobbing, "Why me?!"

He sent calming pulses through their bond, silently begging her to stop crying, to calm down. Optronix felt like her world had collapsed one too many times; she could not carry without her frame thinking she has a serious virus and fights the newspark until it dies. Rhea was out of prayer and constant interfacing to keep up the transfluid count to prevent her frame from destroying the bitlet. But like the newspark she recently lost, Rhea was many attempts later and born premature. She cried, thinking she was a failure to her own self, to her mate, and to their daughter who was eager to have a younger sibling. How would they tell Rhea that her Carrier lost the sparkling? She was too young to understand what a miscarriage was.

"I-I-It's s-s-s-so unf-f-f-fair..." Optronix sobbed. "...unfair..."

"I know, honey..." he whispered as he held her closely. "We will have another sparkling. I promise. I don't care how long it takes, you will get one and carry the bit until it is born." he was sincere in his words. Bumblebee hated seeing his mate cry and suffer, assuring that she was pampered in the kindest ways possible and that she deserved only the best.

Optronix clutched Bumblebee tighter, "Please... all I want is one more..."

"Let's allow several orns for your hormones to calm down and regulate before we start trying. Miscarriage does a great deal on your frame." said the bug. "I don't want something happening to you."

She nodded, sniffling as she did so. Bumblebee wiped her cheeks clean of tears and smiled softly, "It'll be okay, Princess."

The femme smiled sadly, "I hope it will be sooner rather than later."

Optronix was released later that orn and she sighed as she felt the comforts of their home. Not ready to tell Rhea what had happened, she asked Bluestreak to watch over her for the night while she recovered. Bluestreak gave Optronix and Bumblebee his sentiments before taking Rhea who excitedly went along, skipping with her unrelated uncle. The femme went to their private wash racks, turning on the tub and filling it up with warm oil to loosen up her joints. Bumblebee was close behind her, slipping into the tub with his mate and wrapped his arms around Optronix.

The oil worked like magic, seeping into their gears and warming up stiff mechanics. Optronix sighed, leaning back onto her mate and smiled softly.

"Feel better, honey?" Bumblebee asked in a soft whisper.

She nodded, "Much better."

Bumblebee smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her nape; he pulsated his love and affection to her with their bond as his engine gave a soft purring noise. She smiled, leaning back into his hold an returned the affectionate pulse with one of her own.

[[Bee, I love you. You treat me so well...]] she whispered through their bond.

[[Of course I treat you so well. My beloved Princess deserves the best that I offer and only the best. You're mine and only mine; nothing will deprive you of my love and affection that I carry for you, only you, and those that we create together in our lifetime.]] said Bumblebee as he nipped her jawline. [[I won't ever find another who can ever replace you.]]

[[I would hope not, honey...]]

Bumblebee chuckled, [[Never.]]

Optronix sighed as she walked up Jazz's and Prowl's doorstep, ringing the bell for entry. The familiar face of her comrade was her answer; Jazz flashed a wide smile as he stepped back and allowed her in, "Come on en, Nix."

She smiled, dipping her helm in greeting as she passed Jazz and entered their home. "Thank you, Jazz. How is Prowl? Is he doing alright with the sparkling?"

The ex-saboteur smiled with a nod, "He an' tha bit are doin' fine. Lil one es tirin' mah mate though. He's ay lazy mornin' mech now. Onleh donuts can git 'im out o' da berth an' some shower 'facing."

Optronix rolled her optics, "TMI, Jazz."

Jazz snickered as he led her to their berthroom where Prowl laid curled tightly and looked as innocent as he could. His mate reached over, smacking his aft gently, "C'mon, Prowler, Nix came ta see ya."

Prowl giggled as he onlined his optics and said with a demand, "Get me a donut, love."

"Aftah Nix leaves, then ya can 'ave all da donuts ya want." replied his mate.

The Enforcer sighed he uncovered his upper frame and sat up on the berth, his smile warm and directed towards his friend, "Hello, Nix. How have you been?"

The question hurt. Was she doing alright? Optronix kept her field tucked closely to her frame as she replied with a very faint strain, "I'm doing alright... Anything new with the sparkling?"

"Not really. The fluttering is still there and I can feel some of the sparkling's limbs growing and the helm is somewhere in there." replied Prowl as he touched his bump and rubbed it softly. "I've been recharging a lot more to the point I can't be doing desk work without sleeping on the job every few breems. Cravings have seriously hit me and I believe my cheeks are puffing up from the donuts I've consumed."

Optronix took this into account as she held her servos above the bump's surface and gently touched; she pressed along his sides and lower abdomen as she mentally projected a picture of the sparkling's current form. "Hm. Well, as for the donuts, you'll have to cut down on our overconsumption. You can't have the nasty stuff in them block up your fuel lines and make the birthing difficult. Jazz will keep charge of that. Take daily walks to help maintain your systems healthy because laying in berth during the second stage isn't the most efficient way to speed the growth of your sparkling. Walking promotes the work of the transfluid nanites to work efficiently. Berth rest is acceptable in the third stage."

"Here dat, Prowler?" asked Jazz with a bright smile, his dentas flashing.

Prowl stuck out his glossa at his mate like an impulsive youngling.

"Keep his transfluid levels at a high; interface at least once every two orns." the CMO instructed.

There was a private conversation going on that had Prowl grinning madly and Jazz chuckling darkly. Optronix rolled her optics, "Alright, mechs. Wait until I leave, please?"

Jazz chuckled, "Sorreh 'bout that, Nix. Prowler es tha one wit' tha dirteh mind."

"Ooh, way to put me on spotlight." said Prowl with a light rev.

The ex-saboteur made kissing noises at his mate who rolled his optics.

Optronix chuckled, "Such love birds you two are."

The CMO concluded her checkup and she stood up from Prowl's berth, "You have my instructions and whatnot. Make sure Prowl reduces his donut consumption and talk him on walks. Keep his gestation chamber as full as possible."

"Dat one can beh checked off once ya leave." said Jazz with a full blown grin. Optronix shook her helm in amusement.

"I'll be back next week." Optronix said.

Prowl nodded, "Thank you, Nix."

She smiled at the two mechs before turning and leaving with, "Bye, guys."


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I will do several chapter updates, like up to chapter 8 or so.**

**I do spoil that there is a birthing scene in this. Also, I am very sorry about the wild time skips. I'm a giddy person wanting to get to the good stuff, but I also have suspected memory-loss. I am going to visit a counselor soon about this and other everyday issues that would be resolved by a boyfriend or a canine companion. Seeing as that I can't have either or both, the counselor is my ticket.**

**Enough about me flipping tables and complaining about my lonely life, here you go!**

Chapter Five

Prowl groaned as he awoke in the middle of the night, his bitlet awake and giving the Carrier a difficult time returning to recharge. The sparkling wiggled and kicked within the tight spacing of Prowl's chamber, ready to get out. Prowl sat up, leaning against the headboard of their berth and rubbed his large middle, "C'mon little one... let Carrier sleep..."

He received a sharp kick as his answer. With a groan, Prowl continued to rub before turning towards his mate and shook his arm for him to wake. "Jazz, baby, wake up..."

The black and white mech stirred awake, visor dimmed until it began to brighten, "Es tha lil one awake?"

Prowl nodded in the darkness and Jazz sat up with a light stretch before taking a spot in front of his mate and reached to touch his mate's middle. His touches were delicate as he ran his servos over the bump and rubbed gently. His voice was soft as he spoke, "Hey, babeh. Et's yer daddeh."

The sparkling immediately recognized his voice and it wiggled excitedly.

Jazz chuckled, "Ay bet yer cramped en dere, huh? Used ta beh cozy at one point."

There was a fluttering in their sparks as the sparkling continued to move around.

"Yer mommeh es kinda sleepeh an' needs some rest. Ay don' think yer gonna sleep aneh time soon considerin' all dis wigglin', but ya'll hafta eventually. Mommeh needs et, 'specially since yer gonna come out soon an' meet us soon 'nough." continued Jazz as he rubbed soft circles. Prowl was smiling as he observed his mate; he would make an amazing Sire figure. "Fer dat ta happen, though, Mommeh needs all tha strength available. Et would beh nice of ya could take ay nap an' let yer Carrier rest. En tha mornin' ya can do whateva ya want ta Mommeh b'cause he'll beh awake an' full o' energy. Sound fair, babeh?"

Their newspark fluttered once more.

Prowl hummed as the sparkling's movements began to slowly settle down until there was no movement. "Our little one will love you."

Jazz sighed tiredly as he continued to rub, "Who doesn't love tha amazin' Jazz?"

Prowl chuckled softly, shifting his position onto his side as Jazz took his spot next to his mate. Jazz spooned his mate, arms wrapped above Prowl's middle; his servo continued to gently stroke the bump. They fell into recharge rather quickly and the sparkling did not bother them for the remainder of the night.

Prowl was first to wake up, sitting up on their berth and stretched his arms above his helm. His middle hurt, but it wasn't from the sparkling. He probably had contractions while he was asleep was Prowl's thought. He proceeded to stand and a flash of a stronger pain hit him; Prowl yelped as he held his middle, standing in a cowering stance. His mate jolted awake, visor overly bright, "Prowler, ya okay? What's wrong?"

Jazz immediately stood up and went around, taking ahold of his mate and guiding him back down to their berth.

"It just... suddenly started hurtin- ah!" Prowl cried out again, his arms going around his middle.

"Are dey contractions? Er es somethin' seriously wrong?" Jazz's worry began to feed across their bond alongside fear.

"Nngh... the sparkling," Prowl's optics widened before offlining as the same contraction gripped his gestation, encouraging the sparkling to proceed through the birthing canal, but there was something blocking the way.

"What of our-" Jazz blinked as he saw light blue fluids trickle from his mate's panel and he immediately opened a comm to Optronix, ::Nix, weh need ya down here, now! Tha sparklin's comin'!::

The CMO's curt reply came almost instantaneous, ::Have Prowl lie back as you prep a basin of warm to hot water. Bring towels and make sure they are plentiful. Assuming the sac is torn, let Prowl know he cannot push despite how tempting it is. I'm on my way and I'll be there no later than five breems at my current speed. Remind Prowl to breathe, he's no use in stasis.::

Jazz acknowledged this and he did as instructed. Prowl obeyed the command of laying back against the headboard with the plentiful pillows behind him for aided support; he stabilized his venting, rubbing the bump to comfort some of the pain that he felt. His spark pulsed rapidly, quite fearful of what was going to happen. His mate retaliated those emotions that leaked through their bond with assurance and support.

Optronix arrived without knocking, she used medical codes to enter their home and immediately found Jazz setting down the basin of water on the nightstand, the original contents down on the floor. She grabbed a chair, positioning it on the side of their berth to where the basin was on her right. She began to take charge as medical protocols took place. "Jazz, I need those towels."

The ex-saboteur plopped several into her arms and she laid them out along the edge and spanned them out, then set two on the floor.

"Jazz, help move your mate's position over here and support him from behind." she ordered. Said mech acknowledged the command; in a few moments, Prowl was moved. His legs were propped on the edges of the chair and Optronix was in between, checking the dilation of his inner valve. She hummed in thought before speaking, "Okay, Prowl. Get ready to push. I want you to breathe first and when a contraction comes, push with it, alright?"

Prowl nodded with a loud groan. He took several deep breaths before waiting for the next contraction to push. When it came, his push was rather weak and Optronix shook her helm, "The harder you push, the faster the sparkling comes out and the shorter you have to suffer the pain. Push with all you have, I don't care if the neighbor hears you scream, push!"

The laboring mech cried out as he pushed harder, gripping Jazz's servo tightly, and optical shutters clenching shut as his insides felt like they were strangled. He did not stop pushing until the contraction was gone for the brief moment to quickly breathe and prepare for the next one that came.

"That's it, Prowl." she said with encouragement as Optronix rubbed his large middle.

[[Ya've got dis, Prowler. Ay walk en tha park.]] assured Jazz to which Prowl snarled.

[[Easy for you to say; you are not pushing out life that you've spent nine groons working on!]] the laboring mech was in no playful mood.

Jazz chuckled.

[[This isn't funny! You're carrying next time so you can see the hardship it is carrying a sparkling and nurturing it while it is defenseless and reliant on your own energy!]] Prowl continued as he gave another scream and a heavy push.

Optronix took another swift peek into Prowl's valve, spotting a black helm, "Keep on pushing, Prowl. I see the little one coming."

Prowl could certainly feel the sparkling sitting at the back of his valve, almost entirely out of his gestation chamber. Pushing in sync with the contractions, he released another cry, gripping Jazz's servo tighter than he thought possible and caused the other to grunt in pain as his servo was crunched.

[[Almost there, babeh. Sparklin's almost here.]] encouraged his mate.

"One final push Prowl so I can take ahold of the helm and pull the rest of the sparkling out." announced the CMO. She dipped her servo into his open valve as Prowl gave a final push, digits curling below the sparkling's jaw with care and she pulled out the rest of the sparkling, taking the little one into her servos and turned to the water basin, beginning to wash the sparkling of the gel left behind. Prowl took this chance to relax at last, leaning back into his mate and venting heavily. Jazz whispered silent words of praise, kissing his cheek adoringly, his joy expressed in his field.

[[Ya did et, love. Our sparklin' es born.]] Jazz said through their bond as he craned his helm around and pressed a loving kiss to Prowl's lips.

Prowl smiled as his chest lifted and fell heavily, shifting his position on the berth into a more comfortable one.

There was a strong wail that had the new creators lift their gazes in Optronix's direction. She pivoted back around from facing the basin with the sparkling wrapped in a warm blanket the CMO had tucked in subspace. Prowl immediately stretched out his arms and collected their sparkling, bringing the little one close to his chest. Emotion flooded through his and joyous tears spilled from his optics.

"Congrats, you two. It's a lovely and strong femme." the CMO said.

The tiny femme settled down as her spark recognized the spark signatures of her Creators, her wails subsiding until she hiccuped. Prowl cried as he brought the little femme close to his face and pecked the golden crest on her forehelm. She had a rich red chevron similar to Prowl's with a golden crest centered on the center piece, a semi-transparent blue visor above her optics, a black helm with sensory horns adorned. Prowl moved aside the blanket to look at the sparkling in full, smiling softly at her overall black and white scheme with purple on her thighs and forearms. Tiny white servos were balled up and looked as if she was ready for a fist fight; her legs were tucked closely together. On her back, Prowl found wing nubs and folded wings that were plastered to her back struts.

"She's beautiful, Jazz." said Prowl quietly towards his mate.

The new Sire smiled as he looked at the creation he had helped make, his servo reaching and gently touching her small cheek with a digit. The sparkling squeaked upon contact, tiny mouth opening in anticipation of something, and continued to make the high-pitched noise. Prowl and Jazz stared in surprise.

"She must have thought Jazz's digit was a feeding line." Optronix said before touching Prowl's forearm, "You have a feeding line in both forearms and you almost have nubs in your sparkling chamber, located next to your spark chamber on the left and right, that will be active until she starts to wean."

The sparkling stopped squeaking after realizing she was not going to be fed at this present moment. Jazz spoke softly into Prowl's audio, "So what shall weh designate 'er?"

Prowl thought for a few astroseconds before replying, "I like the name Pixie."

"Pixie?" asked Optronix. She pulled out a datapad and began to properly record the time and date of the sparkling's birth and other data.

"Yes, Pixeh." Jazz nodded, liking the designation.

Optronix took note of this before tucking away the datapad. She smiled softly, suddenly wishing to carry again upon sight of seeing them with their little one in arms. They knew she had miscarried a while back when she told Prowl who came to visit her in the Iacon Medical Facility. She looked at Pixie in longing. Jazz caught her look and asked their friend, "Would ya like ta hold 'er?"

She snapped out of her musings and shook her helm, "No, it's-it's fine."

Jazz looked unconvinced, "Prowl, let 'er hold Pixeh."

"Please, Jazz, I'm-"

"Nah-uh, missy. Yer gonna hold 'er." interrupted Jazz.

Defeated, and relieved, Optronix accepted the sparkling as she was passed into her arms. The CMO looked into the calm facial features of the sparkling and smiled. She would have a talk with Bumblebee later. Forgetting that the sparkling was not hers for the moment, Optronix leaned down and pressed a soft kiss in the exact same spot Prowl had kissed. "She is beautiful, indeed."

"O' course, Ay helped make 'er." teased Jazz.

Prowl rolled his optics at his mate as he accepted Pixie in return. Optronix giggled, "Again, congrats you two on your new arrival and the addition to your family."

The new Creators smiled and nodded. Prowl gave his thanks to the femme for assisting him in birthing the sparkling, "And Nix," the femme paused as she began to head out, "have a nice day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Maybe I'll go to chapter 10... :3**

**PLEASE R&R! :3**

Chapter Six

Jazz kissed Prowl's lips lovingly later that orn, his white and black mate worn and in slight pain after labor, and curled around their little femme who was having her cycle meal. The ex-saboteur pressed into the kiss before parting it and he said softly, mindful of not to disturb the feeding femme who was half asleep, "Ay'm goin' out fer ay walk, 'kay babeh?"

His mate nodded, lifting his helm slightly to kiss Jazz, "Go ahead. Be back soon though."

"Ay will, love."

Jazz leaned down and kissed Pixie's chevron-the sparkling flailed a little-before he exited their room and left their house. He sighed as he walked down the street with a smile, quite proud about being a Creator. Pixie was beautiful in every aspect and he was quite surprised to see that she had green optics underneath her visor, much like his own. Oh the fun he would have chasing her when she learned to crawl, to walk and to run; to chase away the mechs who would want to court her as an adolescent; Jazz could see it now.

"'Ey, Jazz!" a familiar voice called out to him. Jazz came out of his musings and saw his cassette player friend, then showed a bright smile.

"Blasta! Mah main machine, where have ya been all mah life?" teased Jazz as the mechs met up. They exchanged a handshake before hugging. It had been a while since they had seen each other, ever since Jazz's and Prowl's bonding ceremony.

"Ya know, up an' about. Here an' there." Blaster smiled softly, "How have ya an' our dear SIC been? Relationship goin' well, Ah assume?"

Jazz chuckled, "Very well. Weh were surprised actually when weh discovered ay honeymoon babeh latched ontah Prowl's spark 'bout three ta four groons aftah our bondin' ceremony."

Blaster stared at his friend in surprise, "Ya merged spontaneously?"

The ex-saboteur nodded.

"So Prowl's gotta have ah beach ball belly by now." Then, Blaster saw a wide grin take form on Jazz's lips and he blinked, "He's popped?"

"En tha mornin' he did. Designated 'er Pixeh."

Blaster captured Jazz in a bear hug, "Congrats buddy!" he let him go after a moment, "Accompany meh ta get mah cassettes?"

Jazz nodded, "Sure."

The two mechs walked together on the sidewalk, passing other walking mechs, femmes, and children into a more busy street.

"So how have ya an' yer sistah been?" asked Jazz.

Blaster frowned as he shook his helm, "Ah don' understand how Keynote can live wit' her pit spawn of ah mate. Ever since ah let 'em into mah home, they fight on ah constant basis. Et ain't ah healthy environment for mah cassettes an' she wonders why she can't create symbiotes. Tha environment es too harsh."

"An' ya left 'em dere?" Jazz looked at Blaster in horror as his visor brightened. "Blasta! Yer insane!"

Blaster looked at his friend, "Whoa, Jazz, yer jumpin' tha gun too fast, mah mech! Ah'd be an idiot if Ah ever left mah little ones wit' those psychos. Ah left 'em wit' Soundwave b'cause the minis wanted ah play date an' Ah went back home an' threatened mah sistah an' her pit scum that if they didn't leave by tha time Ah came back wit my minis, Ay would throw tha Enforcers on 'em."

Jazz let out a sigh of relief, "Ya scared meh, Blasta. Don' do dat."

The cassette player chuckled, "Ah shoulda been more clear on what Ah meant."

The black and white mech agreed.

Near the end of the war, Megatron had become desperate to defeat the Autobots because he had run out of resources and fuel to survive. Soundwave began to lose faith in the warlord's words as his symbiotes began to contract illnesses. No longer trusting Megatron and his words of successfully doing a raid-there was not any fuel to pull one off anyway- he did what was best for his symbiotes. At first, they were not reluctant in the idea, but hunger gripped their tanks and death was creeping near. Nursed back to full health, Soundwave took off his Decepticon insignia and assisted in the assassination of the warlord. During the time of nursing Soundwave's symbiotes, the cassette players were partnered mainly because they had a small history way before the war. They gained each other's trust over the course it took to bring Soundwave's cassettes back to optimal health.

The walk to Soundwave's apartment was not very far; it was at the corner of the neighborhood. Blaster went up at the door and pinged for Soundwave to open. The navy mech answered and stepped back to allow the mechs in, "Greetings: Blaster, Jazz. Welcome."

Blaster smiled, "Hey, Sounders! Were mah minis well behaved?"

"Soundwave: little to no complaint. Blaster's symbiotes: adequately behaved." replied the telepath.

As if on cue, Blaster's cassettes came running up to him. He knelt down and smiled as he took them into his arms, "Steeljaw, did they fight at all?"

The lion shook his helm, mane rustling, "Not at all, unless you would like to count Rumble and Frenzy rough housing with Eject and Rewind to see who was the best wrestler amongst the four."

"How about you and Ravage? Seeing who could find the most glitch mice hiding under the apartment and winner eats all?" retorted Eject.

"Ravage caught approximately 60% of the total amount of glitch mice and Steeljaw stole half of Ravage's findings. So technically, Ravage had 30% by the end of the hunt-if you would like to address it like that- and Steeljaw had the remaining 70%." Rewind piped up as Steeljaw snorted. They ended up splitting half and half because Soundwave interfered.

"Ah told ya to be nice. Y'all are visitors."

"Well, if it brings ya consolation, we played some human sports, such as football. Especially football." growled Steeljaw.

Soundwave stepped by Blaster, "Assurances: Blaster's symbiotes were well behaved."

The orange cassette player sighed as he smiled at his minis and at the other mech, "If ya say so, Sounders. Say bye kiddos an' give Soundwave yer thanks."

The cassettes chorused their thanks and exchanged quick hugs before Soundwave's cassettes could shoo them off of their maker.

"Soundwave and symbiotes thank you for coming." replied the navy mech, visor brightening. He, then, nudged his own minis to say their goodbyes before Blaster commanded his cassettes to retire in his compartment.

Blaster and Jazz made for the door, pausing momentarily, "See ya later, Sounders?"

Soundwave nodded, "Query: When will be the next visit?"

The orange cassette had a little twinkle in his optics, "Ah'll comm ya, how 'bout that?"

"Acceptable. Until then."

"See ya later, Soundwave." waved Jazz as he opened the door.

"Goodbye, Jazz." replied the telepath.

With that, the two mechs left with Soundwave shutting the door behind them. Soundwave released a sigh, staring at the closed door before turning back around to see his cassettes all looking at him, "Query: Is something wrong?"

"Boss, he has the feels for ya." said Rumble. When Soundwave gave him a blank look, Rumble continued, "It's blatantly obvious he likes ya and I dunno if he does a lot or a little. It's the question hanging in all our minds, boss: Do ya like Blaster?"

Soundwave had the little suspicion Blaster felt something towards him, but thought nothing of it. Ravage padded forward, rubbing against his leg as he purred; Soundwave knelt down and rubbed the panther's helm with his servo, "Answer: Uncertain..."

"Even if ya do, boss, all we can do is follow you." said Frenzy. "Blaster's minions- I mean, cassettes still kinda butt helms with us at times 'cause what they did during the war and all is all hard to just forget. But with that aside, we want you to be happy."

"Statement: Soundwave is happy when my cassettes are safe and well."

Frenzy shook his helm, "Ya did so much for us, boss. Without ya, we wouldn't be here. Without the help of the Autobots, we wouldn't be here. We just want ya, ya know, to enjoy yourself."

"So I ask 'gain, do ya like Blaster?" asked Rumble.

Soundwave took his moment to think and assess the question. Before the silence was too long, the telepath replied, "Answer: Yes."

"Ya like 'im, Blasta, admit et!" said Jazz as he poked his friend's arm.

Blaster shushed him with a hue on his cheeks, then he poked his chest compartment, "Ya too, hush."

Jazz grinned madly, "Ay knew ya an' "Sounders" had ay history en da past, but Ay didn' think when he defected ya would get attracted."

"Things happen." said Blaster, the purple hue darkening.

The ex-saboteur chuckled, "Does he know?"

"Startin' to interrogate meh? Well, then. No, he doesn't. He probably doesn't think of meh more than just his friend."

Jazz shrugged, "Ay dunno, things happen."

"Usin' mah own words against meh. Harsh, mah mech, harsh."

"Et's what Ay do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Pixie cooed, chewing on the nipple of her bottle as Bluestreak held her; he cradled her and smiled softly as he felt a powerful longing within his spark.

"She's beautiful, Prowl. A cute little femme, isn't that right, Pixie? Who's a cute little femme?" Bluestreak cooed as he nuzzled her cheek, his field flaring with gentility and protectiveness. Pixie giggled, spitting out the fuel she was fed. The mech set aside the bottle and rocked her gently, "You are!"

Prowl smiled softly as he watched his younger brother carry his firstborn and he could sense the emotion he felt in Bluestreak's field. Smokescreen was gazing at Pixie curiously, watching the sparkling coo and wiggle around in his brother's arms.

"Isn't she pretty, Smokey? And her wings, they're so small!" said Bluestreak as he held Pixie firmly to see her tiny wings that had not unfolded yet. "She'll be such a cutie when she grows up. You wanna hold her Smokey?"

At the offer, Smokescreen blinked, optics widening, "Um, uh, sure. Why not?"

Prowl half frowned, "She's a sparkling, Smokescreen. The most she will do is drool and spit up on you."

Smokescreen did not reply to his brother as he accepted his niece and held her; Bluestreak helped his older brother position his arms correctly to prevent Pixie from slipping. Pixie looked up at the new mech, staring at him from behind the visor with a blank look before smiling and lifting her servos and making grabbing motions; she wanted to touch his face. Instead, Smokescreen offered her his digits to which she grabbed firmly and waggled them around. "She is cute."

"O' course, Smokey. She's made by Cybertron's finest Autobot commanders. She's gotta beh cute." Jazz said with a proud smile as Prowl rolled his optics with a grin.

"She's beautiful because we made her with love and nothing but pure love, Jazz." countered his white and black mate.

Bluestreak internally whined, retracting his field away from Prowl's as a swift flicker of want and desire filled his field. His spark clenched as he continued to look at Pixie, wishing for the twins.

Jazz smiled, pressing a kiss to Prowl's lips, "Wit' love indeed. Ready ta carry our second?"

Prowl laughed dryly, "I said you were going to carry next. Don't even think about jumping me in the shower to spark me up."

"Aw, babeh, don' beh so cruel ta meh. Ya know ya like et." grinned Jazz as he wrapped an arm around his mate. Prowl rolled his optics with a grin.

"Not right now, Jazz. We have guests." said Prowl as his wings dipped bashfully before retaining their normal position. His mate grinned.

Bluestreak gulped as he dared to ask his brothers, "So... when can I carry?"

Prowl and Smokescreen blinked at the question, looking at the youngest of them. Prowl sputtered, "W-Why ask that, Blue? Once you settle down and find a potential mate; I mean, who are we to say you can't raise a family of your own?"

Smokescreen eyed him, ::Don't you dare bring up the twins in this matter, Blue. I know where you are headed. It won't end well and you know it.::

There was a shift in Bluestreak's field as he looked at Smokescreen, then to Prowl. Jazz spoke before Bluestreak could get the chance to, "Es our lil Blue en love er somethin'? Care ta share wit' who?" the mech was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Bluestreak sensed Smokescreen tense next to him and he received the warning again from him. He chose to ignore Smokescreen and he lifted the sound of his voice, directing his next few words at Prowl, "Then, I suppose you won't care if I wanted to start one with the twins."

All the warm emotion that filled Prowl's field suddenly went cold and his wings hitched as Bluestreak saw the old hard look Prowl normally had when the war was still in session. Instead of shrinking back, Bluestreak remained calm as Smokescreen scolded him through the communications link. The gunner ignored him again and restricted his access from the link temporarily.

"Bluestreak. I have told you once. They are brutes and unworthy of you," said Prowl with a stiff tone as his gaze went icy.

"Who are you to say who or who cannot be with me? I'm a grown mech that is of age. I can be suited by anybot, including them. Just because I'm the baby brother does not mean you have full authority over me. Protecting me is one thing, but this is another." Bluestreak had prepped this a while ago. He was ready for Prowl's rejections and disapprovals.

"They are immature, selfish, and petulant beings, Bluestreak. Someone like them, Kaonian gladiators from the pits, with you, someone so soft sparked and innocent. They will disappoint you, Bluestreak."

Bluestreak shook his helm, "What innocence do I have left, Prowl? I may be a genocide survivor, the finest sniper that ever touched a trigger, I am far from innocent. Innocent is Pixie who hasn't so much as witnessed the bloodshed that I have witnessed, whose seals remain intact and untouched, who hasn't committed a sin of killing others to remain alive. I am no longer innocent just because I am the baby of the family we grew up in. I know for a fact that they will not disappoint me, Prowl. They've helped me and you know it. They broke my silence after I recovered from the medical ward. I hid in my room, afraid of the monsters I saw outside. They saved me. They cared for me. And even though they were my lovers at a point in my life, despite you did not approve, they care for me. I still love them, Prowl, and I don't think another set of twins or single-sparked mechs could change my feelings that I hold. They can change-"

"No, they cannot." interrupted Prowl. "Mechs like them cannot, Bluestreak."

"Funny, because many mechs thought the same of you. Someone who was like you, a real stickler, "a walking rule book," the stoic Second in Command, could change into who you are. And, why? Why did you change? Because the mech you love changed you! None of us thought you would find a partner; why did you think we were all so shocked to see you and Jazz walk around base holding servos or being pressed against wall in the middle of a make-out session? You changed. Mechs can change, Prowl. If not, then Pixie would not have come into existence. Soundwave would not have defected and let his mini mechs die. Primus knows if the war would still be on. Don't go around, telling me that mechs cannot change." Bluestreak felt Prowl's field pull back and remain close to his frame and watched him look away, a swirl of emotions battling each other within Prowl.

"Bluestreak, that is enough." said Smokescreen intervened before the youngest Praxian could go on into a ramble. The eldest exchanged a glance between his brother before handing back Pixie who was confused about the changes in their fields. Jazz accepted her and cradled her as Smokescreen spoke, placing a servo on Bluestreak's shoulder, "We've overstayed our visit."

Smokescreen guided his brother towards the door, looking back and Prowl and saying apologetically through a communications link, ::I'm sorry, Prowl. I warned him not to bring up the subject.::

Prowl looked at his older brother before turning away and going to his room without a reply. Jazz evidently followed, taking Pixie with him.

The drive back home was uneventful, silence was between them. Bluestreak transformed first, padding the button to enter with his verification signature and he walked in with his eldest brother following. Smokescreen shut the door soundly and Bluestreak paused, asking quietly, "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Blue. Not only was that not necessary, it was not the right time, place, or matter. We went over there to leave on a positive note that we have a new addition to the family, not to leave with chevrons locked and wings being grabbed. I am disappointed that you ruined Prowl's happy emotion. He doesn't deserve this, Blue, not right now. He has better things to worry about than your crush for the twins. I warned you, Blue, and you didn't listen to me. Not only that, you rejected my access to your comm."

"It had to come out sooner or later-"

"But not while Prowl and Jazz were showing us their kid! That moment was for them, to feel proud about their creation that took time and effort to create. How could you be so stupid to ruin that for them?"

Bluestreak stared at his eldest brother, a pain striking him in the chest right where his spark was. The realization hit Smokescreen and he widened his optics as his field was full of apology, "I'm sorry, Blue. I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you did mean it." said Bluestreak as his wings fell and retracted his field. "I'm an idiot; for all I care my feelings for the twins mean nothing to you."

"It's not like that, no." Smokescreen stepped towards his brother, who in turn pushed him away.

"So you say. Just... leave me alone." Bluestreak turned on heel and retreated to his room, closing the door soundly.

Smokescreen groaned, setting his servo on his face as he could faintly hear the small sobs of his brother. Great, he thought, just great. How am I going to fix this?

Smokescreen gently knocked Bluestreak's door cycles after he stopped crying; the mech hadn't come out to fuel and Smokescreen was worried. When he didn't receive a reply, he pushed open the door and saw his slumped form against the side of his berth. His wings were hanging on their hinges, chassis rising and falling as his vents came in and out-a hiccup would mix in every several vents- and Smokescreen realized he had fallen into recharge. The red and blue Praxian frowned as he made his way towards his brother and carefully lifted him into his arms; he set him down on his berth and pulled up the covers. Bluestreak whimpered the moment the covers were lifted, a visible pain twisted his facial features. The older Praxian sighed, sitting on the edge of the berth and slid a servo under the covers to stoke his wings. It was the most effective place where Bluestreak could be soothed quicker. He shushed him gently and, eventually, the whimpers subsided and the hiccups from when he was crying took their place.

"I'm so sorry, Blue... I didn't mean what I said... I'm sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, this wasn't in the RP Optronix Prrime and I did, but I was musing over this for a while so I decided to incorporate it into the story. We initially didn't have interactions between Bluestreak and my OC Cloudmist, but I though why not introduce her and see where she came from. There a bit of sniffles here, but nothing to grave.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

Bluestreak awoke early the next morning, sitting up on his berth and he wondered how he went from the floor to his berth. One designation: Smokescreen. He frowned as his wings wilted from their natural position and his spark sunk. He laid back onto his pillow and pulled up the covers, sniffling. He had work later-four more cycles, according to his internal chronometer- and he did not feel like getting up out of his berth. He felt so hurt by what his brother said; he could hardly believe he said that to him after all this time Smokescreen spent watching over him. Bluestreak could not feel so ashamed of himself... perhaps he should let go of the twins and his thoughts of ever getting together with them. They were fantasies... it was all they would ever be. Fantasies. He wanted to disappear for a while and just forget everything about everyone.

When the time came, he arose from his berth and a cool sweep of air washed over him. He passed Smokescreen who was waiting for his brother to awaken and barely gave him any notice; Bluestreak walked out before the other mech could stop him. As Smokescreen stood in defeat, Bluestreak transformed and headed towards the museum to begin his shift. He arrived at the museum's doors and he entered in his bipedal mode, climbing up the steps with a low helm, then clocked in at the office. As he waited for the doors to open for the public, Bluestreak looked outside the elongated vertical windows and saw tourists, children on field trips...

"Hey, Blue," Cloudmist's voice pulled him out of his musings and she had a face of concern, "I'm sorry to sound corny, but you look... blue. Is everything alright?"

Bluestreak looked at her, briefly wondering how she entered the museum before dropping the unheard question and he sighed, "I wish it were. I fragged up so badly with my brothers yesterday and I've come to the conclusion that what I feel for the twins needs to stop... I can't do this anymore, Misty. I'm a failure and there's not a bot in the world for me."

She frowned, her servo touching his cheek, "Oh, Blue. That is not true, of course there is some bot out there and he's looking for you and you may not know it."

"Stop feeding me lies..."

"They are not lies, Bluestreak." she said firmly, lips pressed into a tight line, "You will find your significant other or others, how ever many it may be. It may not happen today, tomorrow, or the orn after that, but it will happen. Unlike me, you have the chance to go out there and explore! I'm held on a leash, Blue. I'm some owned pet while you are free to roam and go stray whatever place you desire; I do not have that liberty. Do not allow yourself to become bound on a lawn and remain chained because of limitations; you break free because you can. Pursue what YOU want; pursue YOUR happiness. No one is more important than your own self. Now tell me, do you want to give up on the twins and look for some bot else to fill what you need?"

He looked down, whispering almost to himself, "No."

"You want just them, right?" she asked, lifting his face and gazing into his optics.

"Yes."

"Then, look for them. Seek them out and go find where ever they are at and interact. Reestablish your communications and keep in contact. Don't become estranged to the mechs you want, the mechs you need. Ignore what your brothers have to say about them and pursue what makes you happy. I'm not saying become a stalker and creep them out, no, I'm saying don't lose hope on what you want to achieve and in this case, the twins. Who knows, they probably miss you as much as you miss them. Don't lose hope, Blue."

The Praxian hugged her, burying his face into her neck as he rubbed beneath his wings, "I'm losing hope... it's been so hard on me and Prowl is a stick in the slag."

She shushed him, "Ignore him. His words are not of importance."

He held her tighter, then loosened a fraction in fear of possibly squeezing her too hard. Small specks of coolant tears slipped from his optics as she touched his helm and rubbed it. "It's alright, Blue."

Bluestreak left the museum when his shift ended and he decided not to go home where he was sure his brother was waiting for him. He transformed right outside the large public building and headed away from the city. He wanted to let go of all his worries and just relax; if he returned home, it would be nothing but tensions and apologetics. Bluestreak left Iacon and went to New Praxus, arriving a cycle later. At around that time, he received a comm from his elder brother who sounded like he was a train wreck, ::Bluestreak! Where in Primus' name are you? I've been waiting for you to come; I've called your boss and he said you left the museum a cycle ago. Where are you? I'm worried...::

The gray and red Praxian sighed, ::I'm fine, Smokescreen. I didn't want to go home right after work because I'm still a little upset about yesterday. I'm in Praxus to let go. I'll be home when I'm done here. Okay?::

Smokescreen replied with more control in his voice, ::Primus, Blue... I almost had a search party go after you. Comm me when you decide to leave the city, otherwise, I don't know where you are.::

::I'm not a child to be looked after, Smokescreen.::

::You may not be, but I live with you and I promised to look after you once you find someone else to keep you company. Just... come home safely, please?::

Bluestreak sighed, transforming once he arrived at the edge of the growing city, ::Fine.::

He cut the comm short almost bitterly.

The mech looked upon the city and its busy life. He walked up the street and as he did, he received surprised faces from the current residents. They were not Praxian, none of them were-the Praxian population was three, four if one included Pixie-but a cluster of seekers and grounders resided within the city. It would take a while before a new generation of Praxians could arise. Time would tell. Bluestreak arrived at a memorial, the one he asked the construction workers to leave alone; it was a park. The park was widely visited by the younglings of Praxus; Bluestreak could still hear the children laughing and see them joyously playing upon the playground that now laid in ruins. Bluestreak had come here as a youngling himself and he could see himself climb up the ladder of the slide and coming down. He blinked and his memories faded into the reality that it was. The old slide was blackened and it was horribly twisted like much of the playground.

_Sir, who are you?_

Bluestreak heard a small voice whisper to him and he looked down, seeing a youngling-by the looks of it, fresh out of his sparkling frame- and his white optics were full of fear, "I'm a friend. Tell me, what's wrong little one?"

The youngling whimpered as he touched Bluestreak's thigh, _I'm stuck here. I want my creators. I miss them. I want my creators!_ He began to cry.

"Where are you stuck? Let me set you free." said the Praxian.

The youngling was sniffling, _You will? Oh, thank you!_ He scurried away towards the jungle cage that was bent out of place and several bars were run into the ground.

Bluestreak knelt down when the ghost of the youngling pointed to one of the bars, "Right here?"

He nodded. _I couldn't be set free and I was forgotten as the other children went away. The pipe held me down and now I'm a stuck as a ghost... but then, you came along and you'll be able to set me free, right?_

Bluestreak softly smiled as his white optics looked upon him with a glimmer of hope. "I will. I'll stay the night until I set you free from here."

The youngling smiled.

Bluestreak placed his servos at the surface base of the bar and began to dig around it, removing the ground that held it in place. It was hefty work as the youngling watched, sitting next to Bluestreak and waiting to see his own frame that was in the ground for tens of thousands of vorns. As Bluestreak's optics began to strain to see light, he touched something cool that was not the bar and it was rough.

_There! That's me!_

Bluestreak widened his digging and soon, he uncovered the small rusted frame of the youngling; his servos were covered in grit and grim as he stroked the small deteriorating frame, feeling two bars that pinned him down at hip and shoulder.

_I bled to death... it hurt..._

Bluestreak grabbed one of the bars and pulled until it released, then repeated for the other bar. The ghost jumped in excitement as the Praxian lifted him with ultimate care; he would crumble if he wasn't careful.

_I can show you to the cemetery and where they put my creators. I want you to set me down between them, then I can be free._

Bluestreak nodded, "Lead the way."

The youngling happily bound away, excited now that he was free. The little ghost made sure he avoided any form of civil life and they arrived at the cemetery. The youngling went through the bars with ease because he wasn't a solid form, but Bluestreak had to nudge the gates to enter with his shoulder. He left the gates open to keep up with the running ghost and he saw the youngling stop at two tombstones and fall to his knees. There was one single crypt that was buried into the ground and earth had grown over it.

_They're here._

Bluestreak set down the dead frame gently and he said softly, "Would you like me to put you inside?"

The youngling shook his helm. _It's sealed forever. _His small wings fell. _You did all this for me. Thank you, sir._

"I couldn't leave you there alone. I try to help as many lost sparks to be set free and join the Well whole. You were too young to have suffered that fate." replied Bluestreak with a quiet voice.

_Weren't we all? _The youngling pointed to another section of the cemetery where lost children were found and left unidentified because the damage was too great.

Bluestreak frowned as his servo went to touch the helm of the youngling, but it went through him, "The majority of them are at peace and I helped you reach your family."

_Thank you so much, sir._

"Do you remember your designation so that I may never forget who I saved?" asked the Praxian.

The youngling thought for a moment. It had been a long time since he had said his own designation. He stared blankly at the ground beneath him before saying softly, _My designation is Sunbeam._

Bluestreak smiled softly as he scooped up the rusted frame and set it in the center of the lid, turning the frame on its side in a fetal position. "Sunbeam, I will set you here at the grave of your creators and when the stars in the night shine their light upon you, may you ascend into the Well of Sparks where you will be reunited with your creators."

The phantom figure smiled at Bluestreak as he sat by his own frame before laying down and he offlined his optics. As each astrosecond that passed, he became more and more transparent until he faded away into nothing, but thin air. "Sleep well, Sunbeam."

Smokescreen jumped up as he heard the door open and he ran out of his room and immediately hugged his youngest brother, "Oh, Blue..." he wanted to say more, but instead, he forced down the words he wanted to say and asked, "How was Praxus?"

Bluestreak looked at his brother with satisfying and tired optics, "I saved a youngling, Smokey. He was stuck in the playground that I saved for the memorial. I returned him to his creators and he fully joined the Well."

Smokescreen smiled. Although he was usually not there when Bluestreak saved a ghost, he would see the news of another uncovered frame that was left at the cemetery above certain graves. As Bluestreak had requested, they would bury those frames below or next to where they were set. Smokescreen continued to hug his brother until he noticed the crumbs of rust on their frames and the grit and grim on Bluestreak's servos.

"Go on and hop into the shower, Blue. I'll warm some energon for you; you must be hungry after all you went through today."

Bluestreak nodded. As he was beginning to walk of towards the wash racks, Smokescreen spoke again, "Blue, about last night-"

"It's fine, Smokey. It was wrong of me to have brought up the topic and it was my fault. And what you said, don't worry about it. I've forgiven you; what kind of brothers are we if we don't forgive each other?"

Bluestreak's smile grew when Smokescreen returned it and he turned back into the direction he was heading for. Smokescreen had that same smile as he went into their kitchenette and began to warm up a late supper meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Pixie crawled upon the floor of the house, playing hide and seek with her Sire as Carrier was working. She bound excitedly, her recently unfurled wings perked up and bobbing. "Dada!"

Jazz remained quiet, watching Pixie on her mission to find him. The mech was hidden underneath a blanket, curled up as tightly as he can into a ball to make it seem the blanket was balled up and left there. He watched her determination, looking underneath couches and looking inside the storage of their videos, opening the door and peeking in before closing it. She sat on her pedes, wings drooping and her field went from happy to lonely. Jazz smiled softly as he carefully poked her with his field before retracting it. Pixie's wings perked up as she turned her helm, looking around, "Dada?"

She had a look of determination once more. If he wasn't on the floor, then Jazz was hiding in a higher spot. Pixie looked at the floor, thinking momentarily, before she crawled towards the coffee table and grabbed the edges. Pixie grunted as she pulled her weigh, her grip faltering and causing her to fall on her aft. She squeaked upsettingly, quite displeased. Jazz watched in curiosity as she reached for the edge of the coffee table and pulled herself back up, resting on the edge and chirping in satisfaction. The little femme wobbled around the table, holding onto it like it was her life support. She eyed the blanket, but it was away from the table...

The little femme took a small unsteady step from the table, watching her pedes as she placed one in front of the other. Slowly, but surely, Pixie wobbled her way to the couch. Smiling to herself, she reached for the blanket only to find herself squealing when Jazz poked his helm out. Pixie patted the couch, bouncing on her pedes as she laughed, "Dada! Dada!"

"Ya walked, mah lil one!" Jazz exclaimed as he lifted her once he went into a seated position. She clapped her servos as he held her at his chest before pressing kisses to his chestplates. He set her down on the floor, holding her servos and stood up, "Let's walk, 'kay, Pix?"

Pixie giggled, bouncing on her pedes. Jazz took a step forward and Pixie took two tiny ones. The mech walked her around the house and soon, Pixie could walk several steps on her own.

Now exhausted from all the walking, Pixie rested on the couch, drinking from her bottle with the blanket wrapped around her. Jazz sighed as he took a seat by his creation, picking her up and cradling her. By instinct, she pressed towards his spark, audio against his chest to listen to the gentle thrumming that slowly lulled her to recharge. Jazz smiled once she was asleep, pressing a soft kiss to her helm. She needed the rest, especially after her achievement of the day.

Jazz heard Prowl open the door late in the night and he arose from their berth, making his way towards his Praxian mate, "How was work love?"

Prowl smiled upon seeing his mate, meeting him in an embrace and he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "Moderately well. I interrogated a few mechs in a drug case."

Jazz grinned as he looped his arms around Prowl's nape, "How did dat go?"

"They spilled their information and the case was closed due to my effective interrogation methods." Prowl showed a cheeky grin. "How was your day? I heard our little Pixie started walking."

Jazz nodded, "She can walk ay bit on 'er own now. Weh had ay day of adventures an' surprises."

Prowl smiled, leaning down to kiss his mate, "I wish I could have seen it."

"Ya have an orn off tomorrow, yeah?" Jazz asked before pressing his lips against Prowl's, closing their distance.

Prowl hummed, "That's right."

"Ya can see tomorrow."

Pixie began to awaken, cooing to herself in the morning. Her creators paused from their fondling on the kitchenette counter, both helms turning in the direction of her room. Prowl was sliding off the counter, but Jazz stopped him, setting a servo on his chest, "Ay'll git 'er, love."

Prowl smiled, but nodded as he stood up and Jazz walked towards Pixie's room. Pixie giggled, seeing her Sire lift her from the crib and she nuzzled him as Jazz pressed a soft kiss to her cheek."Ya wanna walk fer mama?"

"Mama?" Pixie cheeped as she looked around for her Carrier.

"Mama's en da kitchen, Pix. Go git 'im." Jazz said as he set her down on the floor upon her pedes. She wobbled for a moment, latching firmly on her Sire before she stabilized her footing and took off, wobbling towards the entrance of her room.

Prowl waited patiently, smiling brightly as he saw Pixie latch onto the door siding.

"Mama!" Pixie exclaimed as she let go of the siding and continued to wobble towards the familiar frame of her Carrier; Prowl knelt down and opened his arms.

"Come here, baby."

"Mama!" Pixie lost her balance a few baby steps away from Prowl, but he caught her before she could fall flat. Prowl scooped her up and held Pixie close, kissing her cheek. Pixie giggled, pecking Prowl's cheek in return.

Jazz was grinning as he approached the two, "Ain't she ay fast learner?"

The white and black mech nodded, "Five groons and she's walking. Four groons and speaking small words. I'm impressed at her growth."

"O' course she's a quick lil leaner. Her Carrier has da greatest mind out dere an' da Sire is mighty fine." said Jazz as Prowl stood up with Pixie in his arms; the little femme's systems purred loudly in satisfaction.

Prowl smiled at Jazz crookedly, "It's all in the genetics, Jazzy."

Jazz gestured at himself.

His mate shook his helm with a chuckle. Pixie pawed at Prowl's chestplates, her tanks growling and she chirped to get her Carrier's attention. Prowl's plating flicked open, sparkling chamber accessible for her; Pixie stuck in her helm and latched onto a feeding nub, suckling the energon made from Prowl's frame. His other servo stroked beneath her wings as he smiled softly, "I hope she stays little."

The black and white mech chuckled, "Eventually, she has ta grow up."

"I don't want her to. Not right now." Prowl said. He would cherish the moments he had with Pixie while she was a sparkling; time would tell when he and Jazz would have more creations.


	10. Chapter 10

**ITI- Irregular Temperature Inflammation: Optronix has this illness where her frame's systems burn at high temperatures. She, herself, is not harmed in any way, but if another bot touches her while the ITI is rampant, then he or she will be likely to suffer a serious burn. Her daughter, Rhea, has ITI as well. According to the author Optronix Prime, the ITI gene is horribly dominant.**

**If you have further questions about this, please PM myself or Optronix Prime.**

**R&R and enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

"Carrier, why they here?" asked Rhea with bright blue optics as Bumblebee opened the door to permit Prowl, Jazz, and Pixie.

Optronix smiled as she stroked her helm, "They're visiting us. Be polite, Rhea."

Rhea blinked at her Carrier before hiding behind her leg. She had seen them before-Prowl and Jazz, anyway-but they were vague memories.

"Jazz, Prowl. Thanks for dropping by." said Bumblebee as he shut the door behind them. "It's been a while since you've visited."

"We needed ta git out some more, 'specially since Prowl es gittin' more vacation days. An' plus, Pixeh es gittin' ay lil tired of wanderin' en da house." said Jazz as he set down Pixie; she attached himself to his leg, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

Rhea spotted Pixie and she perked up in interest before hiding further. Her Carrier nudged her forward, "Go on, Rhea. She won't bite."

The little youngling looked up and Optronix offered a smile. "You sure, Carrier?"

Optronix nodded.

Rhea looked at Pixie who was more shy than she and she stepped forward as the adults went to the couches and sat down to talk. Rhea watched Pixie latch firmly onto Jazz's leg and the older femme almost felt hurt.

"Dada..." Pixie cheeped, uncertain about the other.

Jazz knelt down and kissed Pixie's helm, "Pixeh, dis es Rhea. She's really nice," he looked towards the blue femme, "Ain't dat right, Rhea?"

Rhea gave a small nod. She hardly had any friends-or any her age, unless relatives didn't count-and thus, friend making was difficult.

"See? Rhea, dis es Pixeh. She's kinda shy b'cause she hasn't been around those her age. Could ya play wit 'er ta maker 'er feel comfortable?" asked Jazz with a soft smile.

She nodded again. Pixie looked at Rhea before taking a step forward, Jazz nudging her encouragingly. "Say hi, Pixeh."

The sparkling looked down shyly, fumbling her servos around as she said quietly, "Hi."

"H-Hello." said Rhea, slightly louder than her. There was a slightly awkward pause before Rhea spoke again, "Do you wanna play?"

Pixie nodded, her gaze down. Rhea motioned for her to follow and began to head off. Pixie looked back at her Sire who showed her a soft smile and nodded; Pixie smiled back and headed for Rhea who had almost disappeared. Jazz chuckled as he stood up and seated himself next to his mate.

"Are the girls getting along alright?" asked Optronix.

Jazz nodded, "They seem ta beh on da right foot. Ya know how kiddies are when dey first meet: shy." he smiled at the femme in assurance.

Optronix returned the smile, "Rhea needs a friend. The younglings at the IMF tend to bully her because of her ITI and it lowers her self-esteem." she looked down sadly.

Bumblebee rubbed her shoulder gently, [[The ITI was not your fault, honey.]] consoled the bug as he heard his mate's mutterings of her own ITI through their bond.

[[I gave it to her, Bee. It's horribly dominant and I believe all of our children-if we ever come to have anymore-will have it.]] she said.

Bumblebee passed a loving pulse, [[It was not your fault, Nix. Remember that.]]

She said nothing in return.

"But hey, hopefully our lil bits will beh friends an' create all kinds of mischief wit' each other." Jazz said in attempt to lighten the drifting mood.

"Friendship is new to Pixie and it will be no doubt she will like being with Rhea. After all, Rhea is around her age by a vorn or two." added Prowl, "And let us hope the mischief won't be too great of matter."

Optronix smiled, "Thanks guys. Rhea really needs someone she can confide in other than us and Blue. We're adults and sometimes we can be ignorant of what the little ones need and who else can understand but the others around their frame?"

Pixie sat down on the fluffy rug as Rhea pulled along the large bucket of toys; she picked at the little frays, looking at it curiously before several boats, stuffed animals, and other toys were set down.

"What do you play with?" asked Rhea quietly as she grabbed her favorite boat and pushed it along the rug, her imagination going adrift; she was picturing calm seas, the water so blue and the wind gentle.

Pixie looked at the toys presented and she saw a little white, stuffed bear, "I like bears. The fluffy ones, my favorite." she went to reach for it, pausing as she looked at Rhea for permission.

Rhea nodded, allowing her to take it and hold it.

"I have a bear. His name Boo. Dada got Boo for me." said Pixie as she set the bear down onto its feet and made it dance.

"That's cool. Sire bought me this boat. I like it too because it's mine and it's my favorite." Rhea said as she remained focused on her red and white boat, now seeing the waves become furious.

Pixie looked at the bought, tilting her helm slightly, wings perking in curious interest before looking back at the bear. "Do you have more friends?"

Rhea stopped her imaginary play, servos folding in her lap as she looked down; he shook her helm, "I can't make new friends. They think I'm a freak and I am. No one likes me 'cept Creators and uncle Blue."

"But... you no freak." Pixie failed to see this and understand what 'freak' was.

Rhea looked up to see Pixie's confused gaze before standing and digging into a box of old toys she didn't want. She pulled out a doll that she found ugly since she was given it. It was a sick green metal doll-it was really an action figure- and Rhea looked at it as her servo brightened, the doll began to loose its figure as it melted.

Her servo cooled down, yet the doll remained hot. This, however, had no effect on Rhea; she could handle extremely hot temperatures. Instead of the terrified expression Rhea expected, Pixie was staring in awe.

"That cool!"

Rhea shook her helm, "It is not. I hate it."

Pixie nodded, "Is too."

Rhea looked rather confused at Pixie. Pixie was young and she didn't understand what there was to fear about that cool power; she could melt things! That was enough to fascinate her.

"How you do that?" the sparkling asked.

Rhea shrugged, "Carrier has it too. She gave it to me."

Pixie smiled, "I wish I had a power. Like, like, like, read minds or, or, or, um, fly!"

The small youngling smiled; she knew mechs that could do that. Rhea had been around her Carrier plenty of times in the IMF to know that telepaths, seekers, and warpers existed. Nonetheless, she was glad she didn't scare off Pixie. Perhaps she could be her friend?

"Wanna be my friend?" she asked, hopeful.

This excited Pixie and the sparkling nodded, "Yes! I have first friend!"

By the time Jazz and Prowl came to take Pixie, they found the small femmes asleep on top of each other inside of their little tent. Smiling at the cute sight, Jazz pivoted to the side and motioned for Rhea's Creators to hurry over. Optronix melted as soon as she saw Pixie curled on Rhea's backplating, her spark lifting slightly. Bumblebee and Jazz crept forward, Jazz removing Pixie first before Bumblebee lifted Rhea. Pixie whimpered before she recognized the familiar thrum of her Sire's spark and settled down. Rhea, however, gasped awake, her optical shutters snapped wide open before drooping, "Is Pixie leaving?"

"Yes, honey. Did you two have fun?" nodded the yellow mech.

Rhea yawned, nuzzling into her Sire's chest, "Yeah. She said yes to being my friend... so that's good. I like her..."

Bumblebee smiled, "That is good. Now, let's get you to bed, sweetspark."

The yellow bug released a sigh as he plopped down onto their berth, snuggling next to his mate. Optronix smiled softly as she pulled up the covers above them and nestled into her mate's chest, listening to the thrum of his spark. "I'm glad Rhea found a friend."

Bumblebee agreed, nodding his helm, "I know. She had the benefit of Pixie being so young and fascinated by new things. Otherwise, who knows."

"Yet, it brings me consolation that she found someone to give her company when we can't." added Optronix. "Now the only thing that worries me... is whether or not we can give her a sibling. We've tried since my... miscarriage. Nothing has been showing up."

She felt her spark sink within her chamber, burrowing further into Bumblebee's side.

"I know, honey. I know." he said quietly, wishing things weren't as they were. It was cruel to him, his mate, and their only child.

"And... I've been thinking... can we adopt?' asked the blue and yellow femme.

Bumblebee gave it some brief thought; at least Rhea would have company at home other than them alone. "Of course we can. It'll take time to find the one we want though."

"Yes, I know. I just want to fill some of the emptiness that creations can only fill." she said.

Bumblebee smiled as he turned to his side, facing his mate and giving her a gentle kiss. He passed an affectionate pulse and caused his mate to shiver. "We'll adopt as many as we can unless Primus grants us having sparklings."

Optronix smiled, "I'm talking one or two, not an entire adoption center." she returned the pulse and the kiss.

The yellow mech chuckled, "We'll visit a center, let us just find the time."

His mate nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! So!**

**I see that I have ten chapters to go before this story catches up to where I am currently at. Expect an upload once a week unless all goes smooth.**

**I will also remind you that i like time skips, so I am sorry for any confusion that may occur. Feel free to PM me about anything!**

**OCs will we further mentioned as we go along! Speaking of which, you'll meet Helios in this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter Eleven

Pixie walked with ease out of the medical room with her Carrier following suit behind her as she looked down at herself with her new youngling upgrade.

"Pixie! You look nice!" said Rhea who was patiently waiting since the morning. "Got taller too!"

Pixie's wings dipped as she grew a purple hue on her cheeks with bashfulness. "Thanks, Rhe."

Jazz was in the waiting room, reading his datapad as he heard the familiar pedefalls of his mate and he lifted his helm, a smile soon forming on his lips as he caught sight of their creation. [[She's gorgeous, Prowler.]]

Pixie remained bashful as she met the embrace of her Sire, "Yer s'pposed ta beh lil; stay lil!"

"But I am little! I will always be little!" she said as she buried her face in his neck.

[[Our little femme... she's growing up so fast, Jazz.]] replied Prowl. The white and black mech smiled softly. [[Soon, she'll be in her adolescent frame.]]

[[Now, now, Prowl. Don' cry on meh. She's gonna beh our lil femme fereva an' always.]] Jazz said as he kissed Pixie's newly painted helm. "O' course ya will, Pixeh. Mah babeh gurl."

Pixie giggled, "Thanks, daddy."

[[I know, but... oh, Jazz...]] Prowl was becoming emotional, tears of coolant forming up in his optics.

"Go give yer mama ay kiss, Pixeh." Jazz whispered silently to their creation's audio. Pixie nodded, taking a step back and walking over to her Carrier and raised her arms. Prowl lifted her up and she kissed his cheek as he held her in an almost crushing grip.

"Stop growing so fast." said Prowl as his tears stroked his cheeks. Pixie smiled as she raised her servos and wiped away his tears.

"It's okay, mommy. I will always love you, forever and ever. Even when I'm all grown up and doing what I want to do. Just like you will love me always, where ever I go because I will always be here," she touched his golden crest in the center of his chevron, "and here." she set her servo on his chest above his spark chamber.

Prowl smiled as his tears became a river, holding her closely as Jazz joined in the embrace. The Enforcer said through a cracking voice, "You are very true, sweetspark."

"Et's okay, Prowler. She's still lil. Weh bettah enjoy what weh have of 'er now before she goes 'bout wit ay lover." commented Jazz.

Prowl gave Jazz a stern look, "No mech will court my little femme without my approval."

Pixie rolled her optics underneath her visor, "How 'bout I don't court nobody? I'm not into lip kisses and all that bleck!"

Jazz grinned, "Ya say dat now, babeh. Pretty soon, yer gonna do what yer Carrier an' Ay do-"

"Jazz! Hush. She does not need THE talk right now. She just upgraded. Wait until she gets further along into her frame, getting close to her adolescent frame. Then, we can have a chit-chat. Right now we just have to worry about sending her to school." interjected Prowl with narrowing optics.

The black and white mech continued to grin as widely as the Cheshire cat.

Pixie looked confused. "What talk?"

"Not yet, Pixie. You're too young to learn about the birds and the bees." said Prowl.

"Um, okay."

Several groons after her upgrade, Pixie was now enrolled in her first year of schooling. She looked into the class full of younglings and departing Creators, feeling quite nervous. Rhea was with her, looking rather annoyed that she had to attend school despite her protests of it being useless.

"It'll be fun." Optronix tried to convince her.

Rhea said nothing, arms crossed.

"You'll meet new friends, Rhea." added Bumblebee.

"Sure, so that they think I'm a freak like the other younglings at Carrier's office?" she snorted, "I don't think so."

Bumblebee frowned, "Rhea. I know it's hard for you, but it'll be hard for us if we get complaints.

"Save yourself the trouble and keep me home. I don't need schooling." the youngling growled.

Pixie sighed quietly before turning back to her Creators, giving them final hugs. "Bye."

Prowl and Jazz each gave her a kiss.

"Beh good, babeh." whispered Jazz.

"I'll be working so Sire will pick you up after, alright?" said Prowl as he smiled. Pixie gave a nod and she received kisses to her cheeks.

The class had begun and Pixie took a seat by Rhea where the teacher instructed. Introductions went around and Pixie looked at each youngling, remembering who was who as they said their designations. A pale blue youngling caught her optic; he was looking down, rubbing his collar and wincing slightly as it flared in pain. His cheeks were sunk in slightly and his frame was slightly dented around his chest and legs; Pixie tilted her helm slightly in concern she didn't notice that it was her turn to introduce herself until Rhea nudged her.

"Your turn, silly." the blue femme behind her whispered.

Pixie blushed, wing dipping in embarrassment, "Sorreh... Ay'm Pixie."

The teacher, Ms. Nitrous, nodded with a smile.

The designations went around and the pale blue youngling was last, "I'm Helios..."

"Welcome, Helios. Now, children, please find a seat at the tables and sit next to who you think you will be comfortable around." instructed the teacher.

The tables could seat four and there where six of them scattered around the room. Rhea found a seat near the back of the room, sitting down with a sigh. She didn't expect any younglings to sit by her which was not new to her.

Helios looked over towards Pixie-he had caught her looking at him through his peripheral- and approached her. She blinked, visor flickering as he said, "Hello."

She smiled, "Hi."

He was looking down at his pedes for a brief moment, then looked up slightly, "Can... I sit with you?"

"Sure, Ay'm sittin' wit mah friend though. Es dat alright?"

Helios nodded. "I need friends."

"Good!" she grabbed his servo and failed to notice his twinge of pain as she tugged him towards the table Rhea was seated at. "Hey, Rhea!"

Rhea perked up her helm, hiding the marks she had melted into the table as she leaned forward. "Um, hi, Pixie. Are you gonna sit here?"

"Well, yeah. Ay brought Helios wit meh, es dat okay?" nodded Pixie.

Rhea tilted her helm at Helios, looking him over briefly before nodding.

Recess soon came and Helios found a ball to play with. He turned towards the two femmes with a wide smile, "Come on, you two! Let's play a game!"

"What kind o' game?" asked Pixie as she ran up to him with Rhea on her heels.

"Ooh, I know! Soccer! It's this Earth game where you kick the ball into these two goals and we can't use our servos because that's cheating and against the rules." said Rhea.

Pixie nodded, but then asked, "What will beh our goals?"

Helios thought for a moment before pointing to the tree and a light post. "That light post and the tree will be our goals!"

Rhea snatched the ball and tossed it, "Then, let's go!"

The younglings bound after the ball, Helios up front in the lead before Pixie and Rhea passed him. He smiled, the pain in his shoulder flaring and bit him angrily to the point he couldn't run. He stopped, grabbing his shoulder and crying slightly.

Rhea paused, turning back and seeing Helios on his knees and curled up, before turning in Pixie's direction and calling her designation. The younger femme stopped running, catching the ball with her pedes, then picked it up. She ran back towards her friend and asked, "Es 'e okay?'

Rhea shrugged.

"Helios, you okay?" asked Rhea as they approached the mechling.

Helios looked up with a flash of fear running through his optics, "I-I-I'm fine...!"

Rhea narrowed her optics, "Says you. You're hurting."

"It's nothing. It happens a lot." Helios attempted to assure, but the tears and the uncertainty in his voice were unconvincing.

Pixie sat in front of him and asked, "What hurts? Maybeh weh can help ya."

Helios hiccuped as he looked into her visor, then looked away. Rhea took a seat next to Pixie and also asked, "Are you abused at home?"

The mechling trembled as he curled up tighter.

"Are you?" Rhea repeated.

Slowly, Helios nodded, "My Sire hurts me... but he didn't do this... I fell at my Carrier's house and I think I broke it... I'm starved a lot of the times." The femmes looked at him in shock and he continued, "I can't tell anyone... I did last time and my Sire... he beat me for it... an-and I don't want to go back!"

"Why can't you stay with your Carrier?" Rhea asked.

"She-She isn't there most of the time and... I'm all alone... she sometimes comes home drunk and... I haven't fueled in about an orn and a half. Even if I do... I can't keep it down..."

Rhea and Pixie looked at each other as the other youngling began to cry harder. The youngest femme reached forward and hugged Helios, mindful of where it hurt. "Mah Mommeh es ay cop an' can take ya away from all dat."

Rhea followed her example, "And my Carrier is a medic. She can fix you up and make you feel better."

Helios sniffled and hiccuped, "Really? But... where will I go? I don't w-want to g-go t-to foster care... because some of the f-families aren't a-any better... and I don't w-want t-to leave m-my n-new f-fr-friends behind..."

"Oh..." both femmes failed to see that one coming.

They remained hugging for a moment before Rhea spoke, "There's a rehab center in the hospital my Carrier works at. You can stay there until the medics decide where to send you to."

Helios hiccuped, "Th-Thank you... so much..."

Pixie pulled back from the hug, smiling softly, "Et's nah biggie; mah Mommeh said once: Friends don' let friends suffer; friends help friends heal an' strive. Whateva strive means, Ay think et's good."

Helios smiled.

"Mah Daddeh es comin' ta pick us up from school an' he can help us." added Pixie. 'Ay promise, yer gonna git bettah."

The mechling wiped his tears away as his smile grew wide.

**I also noticed that I failed to put in page breaks. Heh. Oops. Its not like anyone voiced it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**If you have read my Halo fanfic, you would have learned that I would also be updating this story too.**

**I will not give spoilers, but if you do not like mentions of child abuse, read with due caution.**

**I don't own Transformers. OCs are mentioned.**

**Read and Review!**

Chapter Twelve

"Hey, Pixeh, how was school?" asked Jazz as he knelt down to receive his creation.

"Et was fun! An' Rhea an' meh met ay new friend!" she said excitedly as she kissed his cheek.

Jazz grinned, "See, Ay told ya dat ya would."

Pixie craned her helm back towards Helios, motioning him forward. Helios looked at Jazz shyly before stepping forward and saying, "Hello."

The mech nodded in greeting, "An' what would beh yer designation lil mech?"

"I'm Helios..." he paused, looking at Rhea and Pixie for encouragement. They gave him tiny nods and he continued, taking another step towards Jazz, "...sir... I don't want to go home."

Jazz tilted his helm, "Why es dat?"

"M-My Sire... beats me..." Jazz's energon froze in his fuel lines, "and when I'm with my Carrier... she isn't home and... I'm left to starve until she comes back..."

Jazz's spark nearly shattered as he opened his arms and brought the mechling close; he could see the abuse on the youngling, all the dents and his frailty.

"Please..." Helios begged as he cried by his audio, "...don't send me home... I don't want to go back."

"Don' worry. Ya won't go back dere." assured Jazz as he carried him. He looked at the femmes near his pedes, "C'mon lil ladies. Let's go."

Jazz pivoted around and he came face to face with another mech who was a royal blue with black and he did not look pleasant as he wore a scowl.

"Helios, you little runt, what did I tell you?" the mech growled as he had his optics narrowed in the youngling's direction. Helios shrunk visibly into Jazz's side, fear flaring in his field. The mech's angered gaze went to Jazz, "And exactly what do you think you are doing?"

"Takin' 'im away from ya. Now leave b'fore Ay notify tha Enforcers." said Jazz as he covered Helios with his arms.

"For what? You don't have proof of anything." scoffed the other mech, "Give him to me. Now."

"So ya can beat 'im tha moment ya shut tha door? Helios es enough ta git ya locked up fer maltreatment of ay minor an' physical abuse ta ay child."

The mech looked unimpressed, "Give him to me before I kill you in front of all these children. I don't care what the consequences are, I will get him."

"Ya don' know who mah Sire es, ya bucket o' bolts! He can keel ya ten times ova b'fore ya know what happened!" Pixie shouted at Helios' Sire.

This caught the attention of the majority of mechs and children; the younglings immediately went behind their Creators and the instructors came forward.

Jazz huffed, "Pixie, quiet." he then opened a comm to the Iaconian Enforcer Department, ::This es Jazz an' weh have ay public disturbance on school grounds regardin' ay mech who poses ay threat ta tha environment. He threatens ta kill.::

The Chief Enforcer acknowledged, ::Sending a unit to your location immediately. Thank you.::

"What is the problem?" asked the principal.

"None of your business." growled Helios' Sire instantaneously.

Unimpressed, the principal continued, "I will have to ask you to leave the property for posing a threat to our environment."

"Then tell this imbecile to return my youngling." he demanded, pointing at Jazz.

The principal looked at Jazz, "Sir, give him his child."

"NO!" Helios shrieked as he clutched Jazz's neck firmly with his arms. "He's gonna hurt me! Don't let me go!"

"Ay won't let ya go, Helios." said Jazz quietly to the youngling.

Sounds of wailing sirens filled the air as Enforcers began to enter the street and surrounded the front entrance of the building. White and black mechs circled around the posing threat as the others were ushering the families away from the scene.

Pixie spotted her Carrier and she wanted to greet him, but she restrained the impulse as Prowl had told her once, "If you see me on the streets while I'm doing my job, pretend that you don't know me. Some mechs will use you against me to get what they want and put you in danger."

"What is the problem?" asked Prowl as he cautiously approached Jazz and the upset mech.

The blue and black mech pointed an accusing digit at Jazz, "He will not return my youngling."

"Under what circumstances?" the commanding Enforcer turned towards his mate, face serious as ever.

"Tha younglin' claims dat dis mech abuses 'im; on terms o' frequency, Ay don' know, an' 'e threatened ta keel meh if AY didn't hand 'im ova. Ay don' know 'bout ya, sir, but giving tha younglin' away aftah ay threat an' confession of abuse es nat ay smart decision. If Ay was stupid, den Ay would nat have suspected any harm ta b'fall on tha younglin'." replied Jazz. He then sniffed a whiff of the air, "An' if Ay ain't mistakened, Ay do believe dat's high grade on 'im an'... expresso?"

The blue and black mech growled as his optics narrowed.

Prowl's gaze went from Jazz to the other mech before he spoke, "First Aid, give me a diagnosis on the youngling. Fender, give this one a breather test."

Said mechs acknowledge their order; First Aid approached Jazz and he took the youngling, setting him down a fair distance from the blue and black mech. He scanned Helios, a diagnostics appearing on the datapad the scan was linked to.

Upon completion, First Aid shook his helm before showing it to Prowl. Helios looked confused a secondary medic picked him up and held his close to his chest.

"Where are you going to take me?" he asked with a timid whimper.

The medic smiled softly, "In better servos, kiddo. You'll be taken care of."

Fender looked at the other mech's results and frowned, "Sir?"

Prowl walked over and he read his results; he was several percentages above acceptable in the high grade category and there were traces of expresso.

"Read him his rights and place him under custody. I also want you to see a judge to be granted a search warrant on his properties." ordered Prowl. The mech scowled as Fender began protocol, placing him in stasis cuffs.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Optronix, we require your assistance." said a medic. The femme didn't look up from her desk work.

"Is it important?" she asked.

"We have a Case Three child abuse with internal damage." said the medic and Optronix immediately sprang up from her seat.

"Show me." she ordered.

The medic nodded, giving her Helios' diagnostics for her to briefly review

Helios was frightened the moment he was set down on the medical berth and he became squeamish when he was injected with nanites and screamed when he was connected to an IV. The youngling hiccuped in Jazz's arms as Optronix came in and her optics met Helios'. She watched him shrink in Jazz's hold as she approached them and she spoke softly, "Hey, little one, I'm the Chief Medical Officer that deals with chiropractic, child affairs, and family planning. My designation is Optronix."

He hiccuped several times before speaking with a croak, "H-Helios."

She smiled, "Helios. Now, I understand you're in pain; fortunately, there won't be as many needles as there was in the beginning. The only needles you'll see are sedatives that will put you to sleep and painkillers that will make the pain go away, okay?"

Helios looked at her and nodded.

"Jazz, could you lay him flat and exit for a brief moment? I'm going to take some x-rays and internal scans." she kept her voice calm as she gave the order to which Jazz nodded, who set down the youngling and whispered that it was going to be alright.

Once Jazz had gone, Optronix prepared the machine.

Helios' small voice captured her attention, "Are-Are you going to make me feel better?"

She looked at him with sincere and tired optics, replying, "Yes, honey. I will."

His small smile made her spark flutter and Optronix returned to the machine. She spoke again, "Helios, don't move for a moment as it scans you. It will give me a picture of what is broken and in need of repairs.

The youngling nodded and he remained still. He heard a small whirr as the machine activated and scanned his frame from his helm to his pedes. Optronix stood to the side, watching as the screenings came upon the monitor by her. She frowned, her spark aching as she looked upon all the fractures, breaks, and improper strut heals. This poor child, she thought, doesn't deserve such maltreatment so early in his life.

She gave the okay for Jazz to come back in as she quickly dismissed herself into the next room to retrieve the prints of the x-rays. Helios moved back into Jazz's arms and he nuzzled into the mech's chest. Optronix came back and placed the results on the bright panel that hung on the wall. She sighed as her spark clenched upon seeing the breaks all over again. She would keep seeing them until Helios was properly healed.

"Is that what I look like on the inside?" Helios asked.

Optronix nodded, "Yes."

Helios observed the screenings and he spoke again, "There's a bunch of cracks all over the place. I don't think that's good."

"No. it isn't, but we can fix that. The only down side to it is that you will be hospitalized in order for us to fix these cracks and the struts that haven't healed correctly." she watched him look at her wide brightening optics, clearly fearful. She assured him with a smile as she opened a comm link with Jazz, ::Transplants on a youngling isn't recommended because his frame is still growing and there have been cases where the new attachments are rejected by the frame and systems.::

::En otha words, he'll beh en ay hospital bed fer...::

::If all goes well, six groons. According to the reports, his Sire in police custody and the Carrier is incapable of caring for him. His relatives are on restraining order placed by the Carrier. He has nobody to watch over him.::

"Will I miss a lot of school?" Helios asked and received a nod.

"You'll be staying here for a while because of the injuries." she replied and watched his face drop and expression falter.

He spoke in a quiet voice, "I met some new friends and I don't want to be away for too long."

The mech rubbed his helm, "Ya ain't gotta worry 'bout dat lil mech. Ay can bring Pixeh an' Rhea ova ta see ya aftah school an' when et ain't en session. Dat lovely femme who es here wit us es Rhea's Carrier."

Helios looked up at Jazz and to Optronix before smiling, "What, really? You can do that? Just for me?"

Jazz nodded, "Ay don' have ay job so Ay'm nat ay busy mech. Ay won't have ay problem bringin' tha girls."

"Oh, thank you! So much!" Helios said with immense gratitude as he cuddled up with the mech. There was a new emotion that flared in his field and it pulsated brightly. A knock caused all helms to lift and Optronix permitted the bot behind to enter. Rhea and Pixie came through with smiles and they bound towards the medical berth.

"Ya okay, Helios?" asked Pixie as she grabbed Jazz's leg and propped herself up.

"Yeah, you okay?"

Helios blushed at the attention from the femmes and he nodded only slightly as he spoke, "I'm okay on the outside, but the pictures on the screen says I'm not doing so good on the inside."

"No matter." said Rhea with a cheeky smile, "My Carrier will fix you up. She's the best medic out there!"

Optronix smiled at her daughter, "Rhea, there are better medics than me out there."

"Ratchet isn't youngling friendly. He doesn't-"

"What? Count, Rhea?" Ratchet's voice came from behind her and she froze.

Rhea slowly turned around, seeing her Carrier secretly smiling behind her servo and the older CMO entering the room. His old and worn optics looked upon his Grandcreation; Rhea smiled, "Eh-heh, hi, Ratchet."

Ratchet allowed himself to smile briefly, "Rhea, nice to see you." his gaze went to Helios, "I am youngling friendly. I am just an old veteran medic who is tired."

"Then why don't you stay home and rest, mister?" Helios asked.

Ratchet chuckled, "I'm alone at home. So I come here to help other mechs and femmes; I've seen your scans and quite frankly, you are in a grave condition. Now, for us to bring you to full health, you must listen to us at all times and do what you are told. Alright, Helios?"

The youngling nodded, "Yes, sir."

Optronix smiled as she gave Helios a small medical grade cube, speaking softly, "Feeling a bit better, honey?"

Helios accepted the cube into his servos, glossa flicking out to taste the liquid before drinking it down; he paused several swallows in, "Much better, thank you."

He continued to drink down the contents of the cube until it ran empty and he gave back the cube, settling back into the medical berth he was assigned to. Drugged up on medicines and light sedatives, the youngling yawned as he pulled up the covers. Optronix smiled softly, reaching forward and tucking him in, much to his surprise.

"Rest. Okay, honey?"

Helios nodded.

"If you need me, just press this button," she touched the red icon on a remote that sat next to him, "It's directly connected to my HUD and I'll be with you in short moments."

"Okay."

Optronix leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehelm before leaving the youngling to recharge. As soon as she stepped out, she contacted her mate, [[Honey, I've found the youngling I want to adopt.]]

Bumblebee's reply came, a chuckle lingering in his words, [[Did you go to an adoption center without me? I thought we were going together.]]

[[Jazz came in with a little mechling. Primus, Bee, I haven't seen a youngling in such... a bad shape. I could see the abuse in him, cheeks sunken in from hunger and the dents in his armor. It looked like he hadn't properly showered in ages from the grit and grim underneath his armor; his internal scans and x-rays... he's going to need some massive surgery to fix what has been done to him.]] her spark sunk and Bumblebee could feel it, sending her assuring pulses, [[And he's such a sweet child, Bee. From what I've been told from him, his Sire abuses him on a daily basis and when he is with his Carrier, she's out getting laid and completely forgets about him. She doesn't come home at times and the poor thing is left to starve.]]

[[That is cruel and harsh treatment of a child. I can't believe his own Creators would do that to such a young and innocent spark.]] It was her mate's spark that clenched and there was a brief flash of anger that flitted through their bond, [[How did Jazz find him?]]

[[He started talking to Pixie who took him to Rhea. They were playing outside for recess and his collar strut-being healed in the wrong way-pinched at his tissue and caused him to be in pain. He spilled it all out to the girls and they brought him to Jazz. According to Jazz, his Sire came by to take him back, but the threat of killing came up when Jazz refused and the Enforcers came. The Sire's designation is Que and he is currently in custody for being out in public with a high intake of high grade and expresso.]]

[[Huh. So that slagger is most likely going to have his property searched and a further investigation will arise to look under the Carrier.]] Bumblebee huffed.

Optronix knew the Carrier would have a fit, if she was anything Helios had explained to her. The youngling could barely remember, but the screaming was embedded into his memory banks.

"_She used to be nice," said Helios, "and I remember when it was my Creation day last vorn, she would buy me what I wanted. I wish it was like that all the time like it was before they split up. She gave me treats and fueled me until I was full, gave me a warm oil bath every orn. She tucked me in and kissed me good night, whispering that she loved me. Then, Sire went further inside Iacon and Carrier started crying a lot and drinking some. It was like that for a while until she... left. I was a little young and I was scared. I remember when she came home that first time, it was late at night and I ran up to her, crying. She apologized, but she kept leaving me alone again and again. When it was my Creation day last vorn, though, she was back to her old self with me and happy. I love her, but... I don't know if she loves me anymore..."_

Optronix held in her tears, [[I want him, Bee. Someone so fragile shouldn't go through that pain.]]

[[Then, we will have him. With help from Prowl, hopefully the paperwork can be arranged and the judge can grant us his custody.]] said Bumblebee in a firm voice. [[Unless he had immediate family to go to, it shouldn't be that much of a hassle.]]

[[His extended family are on restraining orders by the Sire until he is in his adult frame.]] she stated almost immediately.

[[In that case, the judge may grant us his custody.]]

Optronix certainly hoped so.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Helios awoke with a sigh, the familiar white ceiling of the rehab room greeted him with a glare as the star's reflection bounced off it. He winced slightly before his optics adjusted to the high brightness and he heard a knocking on his door to which he allowed entry. A smile was placed on his lips as Optronix came in and sat on his berth, speaking softly, "Did you sleep well?"

Helios tried not to nod, but he did so and a small pain flared around in his neck, "Y-Yeah..."

The CMO scooted closer and set her servo upon his nape, pressing her palm into his neck and released a flash of heat to sooth his pain. The youngling hummed and offlined his optics to savor the warmth as the pain ebbed away.

"As minimal helm movement as you can, alright?"

Helios hummed in acknowledgement. The night before, he had to undergo surgery on several vertebrae struts that were cracked and healed wrong near the base of his helm; Helios hated being under constant drug and worked on, but he agreed to their terms. What brought him comfort was that he had two more surgeries to go: one for his left leg and another for his hip.

"Two more to go." he whispered as the CMO took her servo away.

Optronix smiled and nodded, "That's right." she paused to bring out a small cube of medical grade from her subspace, "I've brought you your cube."

Helios scrunched up his faceplate, "Ew, medical grade..."

"Now, now."

The youngling sighed, "I just went through surgery and I need it to help speed up the healing process. I know, I know..." He lifted his servos and accepted the cube, taking it from her hold. Optronix helped support him up as he tilted the cube back to drink it. The flavor was bitter and Helios had gotten used to it; he was tired of the same flavor and it was the only fuel his systems would hold down.

Upon finishing, Helios gave back the cube and Optronix set him back down gently before accepting the empty cube. She smiled warmly as she leaned down to place a tender kiss on the plating above his optics.

"Thank you." his small voice came as she pulled back. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it."

She smiled, stroking his cheek, "You don't have to thank me, Helios. I'm doing what I must."

Helios' faceplate almost fell as he continued. "You've treated me so nicely, cared for me, bringing me back to full health. You're always there and I can count on you for anything. It's... It's like..." his gaze went from the femme to his pedes and he wriggled them lightly as his voice quieted.

"Like what, Helios?" asked Optronix as she touched his cheek and lifted his helm up lightly to reclaim his optics.

Helios leaned into her touch, lifting his servos to wrap around hers and further press into his cheek, "Like... you're my Carrier."

Optronix felt her spark melt with emotion with her chamber as she showed him a soft smile. Her thumb rubbed his cheek as she bent down to kiss him again. She couldn't express how much she wanted that to be true in that very instant, but she had to wait a little longer.

"Helios," she paused and the youngling 'hmm'ed in question, "my mate and I will be going to court for your custody given that your Creators cannot keep you in their own. In other words, it may be possible that you can call me 'Carrier.'"

The youngling was silenced, allowing her words to sink in and he soon found himself beaming and his servos holding onto the one on his cheek tighter than before, "Really?"

She nodded, her thumbs sweeping away the straying tears that streaked his cheeks. "We want to adopt you, take care of you, love you... You deserve so much better than what you're going through; a youngling at your age should be anything aside from this, stuck in a hospital undergoing all these procedures and complicated itineraries. You are too young to suffer. Bumblebee and I want to give you what you deserve, a family to love and be loved by."

Helios' crying became more fluid, his spark spewing so many touched emotions and they wavered out into his field. Optronix met their fields as she brought the youngling into a hug, kissing his helm repeatedly as she began to sniffle.

"Once you are finished with the surgeries, there will be a court to decide whether or not you will placed underneath our custody."

"W-Will that decide whether or not I get to stay with you?" he asked.

Optronix nodded, "Yes, it will. Hopefully, the judge will be on our side and grant us that."

Before the femme could continue on with her statement, there was a knock on the door. She permitted the other in and Pixie rushed in eagerly with Jazz behind her, "Hey, Heelie!"

She stood by the medical berth, standing on the tips of her pedes before Optronix scooped her up and set her upon Helios' side. The mechling smiled as he turned his helm a small fraction, "Hi, Pixie. Finally decided to visit me?"

She giggled, "Ay saw ya jus' yesterday. Are ya feelin' okay, buddy? 'Charge well?"

Helios hummed, "Mm-hm, I was out like a sparkling after the surgery with all the sedatives and the painkillers. I just woke up a bit ago."

Pixie smiled, her visor brightening, "Dat's really good. When do ya think ya can come ova ta mah place wit' meh an' Rhe so we can have ay play date? Bein' here all da time must have ya crazy."

Optronix chuckled as she stood up, stroking Helios' helm, "I've got to go back to work, alright, honey?"

"Okay." said Helios before giving his attention to Pixie.

"Watch over him as long as you stay?" she asked, whispering to Jazz.

The ex-saboteur chuckled as he grinned, giving a nod. "Sure thing."

The femme gave him a warm smile before she left the room.

"I have two more surgeries to go before I can leave. It's been a long time since I've walked outside the hospital walls and the play pen outside doesn't count. I'd like to come over once all this is done for." the mechling said as Pixie crawled to his side and settled down.

"Where will ya go when all dis es done? Ay don' want ya leavin' fer foster care where dey can take ya out o' Iacon. Ay'll miss ya ay lot."

Helios allowed himself to smile, "I'm gonna be adopted."

Pixie perked up, looking at her friend with a curious look, "Ya sure? What if dey take ya out o' town? Er-Er-"

"Nix is adopting me."

Silence fell upon the little femme and Jazz hid his smile behind a datapad he brought out from subspace.

"She-She es?" Pixie was beyond surprised; could Optronix do that? Helios had told her about his extended family and how his Sire said that they could not see him or he could see them. She had assumed that Helios' aunt would take him in. Apparently not.

"Mm-hm, she told me when all this is done and over, there will be a court to see if she can adopt me." he announced. Despite he had no idea how a court worked, he was excited for it. Helios enjoyed being in Optronix's and Rhea's company. He had met Bumblebee several times before and the tall minibot seemed friendly enough; Rhea had not complaints about him either. "I hope she can, I mean, she's so nice to me and has cared for me all this time since your Sire brought me... and I don't know how to thank you and Rhea."

"What fer? Weh jus' did what weh felt was right an' here ya are, gettin' bettah every orn an' soon, yer gonna beh walkin' out o' here wit ay smile sayin' "See ya!"" she tried to hide her growing blush. "Weh couldn' leave ay friend en danger like dat."

Helios smiled, "Still. If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be. You're my best friend, Pixie."

The femme smiled shyly as she looked down, a heavy purple blush spreading on her cheeks, "Yer mah best friend ta, Heelie." she nestled closely into his side, her field mixing with the other youngling's in appreciation.

The younglings remained laying next to each other in silence until Helios asked, breaking their silence, "You wanna watch a vid?"

"Sure," she nodded.


End file.
